Tis the Season
by RedLion2
Summary: Heero and Relena enjoy their first married Christmas together with their old friends. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Wing. Once again, I am just borrowing the characters for some fun.

I hadn't planned to jump ahead in my series of Heero/Relena stories like this, but I couldn't stop the idea, or the muse, so here it is: a Christmas story, with a newly-wedded Heero and Relena at the forefront.

'_Tis the Season_

Chapter One: All the Time in the World

Snow was just beginning to fall, each flake a marvel in its own right, completely different from any other. It was cold, but not bitterly so, and the young woman walking through the large garden tipped her rosy-cheeked face back to catch the delightful crystals on her tongue. It was overcast, low clouds scudding along the horizon, and she knew soon it would be dark, forcing her back inside the lovely old farmhouse she called home.

He watched her from the kitchen slider, a mug of coffee in his hand, a slight smile on his handsome face. She was oblivious to his scrutiny, though he knew she didn't mind him looking out on her. That was his right as her husband. Husband. Even after almost eight months of marriage, he still found the concept a little foreign, and certainly intriguing. The old grandfather clock chimed from the front hall and he set down the mug and opened the slider, stepping out onto the deck.

"Relena." He spoke quietly, knowing he needn't raise his voice to her. He _never_ had to raise his voice. The woman turned and smiled, her nose a bit red from the crisp air. "It's five." He leaned against the railing, bits of snow catching in his chocolate hair, hair that was continually mussed and tousled.

She nodded, and glanced around her for a moment. Watching a snow flake dance down from the sky, flitting and swirling on unseen currents, Relena smiled and suddenly twirled around, throwing her hands up in the air. She didn't care that she looked phenomenally silly, spinning to a tune that only she could hear. She was lithe and graceful, and happy. Ending the impromptu dance with a solid pirouette, she grinned up at her husband, and heard him chuckle.

"Do we really have to go, Heero? They won't miss us, I can assure you," she said, pleading.

He pointed at the house, a stern expression on his face. "Yes, we have to go, and you know they would miss you. You were, and still are, their favorite."

Relena sighed and came up the steps, a wounded look on her pretty visage. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed up at him, a pout on her lips. "Please, Heero? I'd rather stay—"

"I know, love, but this is not something you can skip. Or me, as much as I'd like to. Now come on." He managed to keep the stern look, but his voice had gentled, and he knew she was thinking that he was weakening. But the Harmony Ball, a charity event hosted every year by the United Earth Sphere Alliance to promote peace among the nations on Earth and her colonies, was not avoidable.

Relena sighed again and released him, tossing her head in stubborn defiance. "They could do without me for one year. It wouldn't kill them." There was a hint of rebellion in her soft voice, so Heero took hold of her elbow and propelled her toward the slider door.

"Oh no, baby. I didn't let you spend that awful sum of money on a new dress just for it to hold court in the closet. Go on, get ready," he ordered as they stepped back into the warmth of the kitchen. The scent of hot peppermint seduced their senses, and Heero walked to the counter to blow out the candle. At his wife's delicate clearing of her throat, he sighed and picked up the candle snuffer, sufficiently suffocating the jar of wax.

"Thank you," Relena said and walked from the kitchen. Heero just shook his head. He could tell by the heaviness of her footfalls that she wasn't the least bit happy with him. But, blast it, this wasn't his fault. She knew this was a command performance. Just because she'd retired from the position of Vice Foreign Minister didn't mean the world had forgotten her. No, she was still their Princess, their darling of peace who had worked so hard to bring happiness and harmony to everyone.

Retrieving his mug of coffee from the table, he headed for his sanctuary – his office, the one place Relena was not allowed to spread her femininity, or clean up. His laptop was quietly humming as he sank into the leather chair and leaned forward. The walls of the office were bare, but for a few pictures his lovely wife had hung up while he'd been gone on a low-key mission. He hadn't been happy, but she'd been adamant that he needed _some_ decorations, and finally he had relented, a little afraid that if he didn't concede on the pictures, she would start bringing flowers and knick knacks, and he _would_ not have that.

He had quit his job as a Preventer field agent, but still kept in touch with the organization as a trouble-shooter, a job that he honestly liked much more than slugging it out with would-be terrorists and assassins. Of course, he and the new leader of Preventer didn't always get along. In fact, they were usually at odds, and only agree to work together because they both loved Relena. In Heero's opinion, Zechs Peacecraft was an egotistical tyrant. And in Zechs' opinion, Heero was...well, who cared about _his_ opinion?

"Heero?"

He glanced toward the open door, half-expecting to see his wife standing there. When she wasn't, he frowned. Was he going to have to go look for her? "What?" he called out, still feeling a little irritated with her.

"Heero?" Her voice sounded tense, and had risen in volume. He felt his pulse quicken as he got up and walked out into the hall, searching for her.

"Love? Where are you?" he asked, heading for the spacious living room. When she didn't immediately answer him, he felt panic itch through him and narrowed his blue eyes. No, panic was not the proper response, not for him. When a quick sweep of the living room yielded nothing, he turned for the kitchen. "Relena? Baby, where are you?" His voice was a little louder, and more than a little commanding.

"Heero!"

He spun around at her cry and tore off down the hall, his feet sinking into the plush navy carpet. Sprinting up the stairs he turned the corner and rushed to their room, cursing every step. The carpet muffled sounds too much. If someone had gotten in, they could've walked right by his office without making a noise. Their bedroom door was shut and without bothering to check the doorknob he barreled into the wooden obstacle, sending it flying inwards.

Relena was on the floor on her hands and knees, and she stared up at him in shock. "Was that necessary, darling?" she asked, gesturing to the ruined door that was now only partly on its hinges.

Heero's features tightened and he balled his fists as he strode over to her. "What are you doing?" His tone was clipped and chilled.

She stood up and smoothed her dress. It was a pale violet, almost smoky, short and sleek and strapless, and if it weren't for the fact that he was angry, he might've been inclined to reach out and feel the soft curves the fabric accentuated. But he _was_ angry. And he wanted an explanation.

"Looking for my other earring. I know I had—"

"An earring?" He groaned.

"What? Heero, those earrings match this dress _perfectly_. I have to find the other one!" She hadn't intended on making it sound like such a big deal, but his unjust anger was making her mad.

Heero shook his head, his chocolate hair falling forward over his right eye. He looked so boyishly handsome that she nearly forgot about the earring, but his uncovered eye was glaring at her. "I thought you were in danger."

"Danger?" Relena gave an unlady-like snort. "What possible danger could I be in?"

Her husband scowled at her. He did not like being belittled, and that was certainly what she was doing now. "What was I supposed to think, with you screaming for me?"

"What?" Relena's eyebrows rose and she scoffed. "I was _not_ screaming. I was just calling for you, and you were ignoring me!" She felt like stamping her foot, which made her think about the lovely pumps she had purchased to go with the dress, which turned her attention back to her missing earring. "Heero, I don't have time to argue. I _need_ that earring!" She moved away from him only to have him grasp her left wrist to stop her. "Heero—"

"Stop it. The earring isn't what's bothering you. You've been dragging your feet all day about the Ball. Tell me why," he ordered, and she knew he wasn't going to let her get away with a half-truth.

"Alright, fine. Do you mind releasing me?"

Heero let go of her and gestured to the queen-sized bed. "Sit. Tell me."

Relena complied, fiddling with the hem of her dress. How could she tell her husband what was actually bothering her without him getting angry? Heero reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. He had the patience of a saint, when he chose to. "Do you remember Senator Mike Young?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Yes." Heero felt a thin river of irritation run through him just at the name. Mike Young had fancied Relena and had tried to woo the young politician away from him, which of course was impossible. Relena had been in love with her handsome bodyguard since their first chance meeting on the beach, and vice-versa. They couldn't be wooed away from one another.

"Well, he contacted me—"

"Why?"

Relena turned sideways and reached out to softly touch her husband's face. "Relax, darling. He just wants me to help with a problem the Alliance is having on Colony L-10, that's all."

Heero visibly let down, the tension draining from his muscular body. "You don't want to?"

Relena bit her lip. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just...if I start helping, is the Alliance going to come to me with every little problem they have? I mean, I love helping others, you know that. But I really enjoy being home with you and working on the new social-reform papers." She sounded truly torn and upset, and all of his anger at her faded.

"Just tell them this is a one-time deal. They'll either take it or they won't," he told her, his Prussian eyes warm with concern.

"yes, I suppose you're right."

"I take it Young wants your answer tonight?"

Relena nodded. "Am I being silly, Heero?"

"Of course not. I think your concern is very tangible." Heero glanced at his watch. "I need to get ready, sweetheart. And I'll help you find your earring."

Relena smiled, blushing slightly. "I remembered where I left it."

"Why the blush?" he inquired, lifting his hand to her silken cheek, his long fingers tracing over it gently.

"I wore them Wednesday."'

"Wednesday?" He eyed her in confusion, seeing by her pointed look that that should mean something, so he began wracking his brain. He'd gone to Preventer HQ that day to meet with Zechs and Trowa Barton on security for the Harmony Ball, and then met Relena for lunch afterward. She'd been wearing a black mini, high-heeled black boots, and that incredible violet three-quarter length shirt that clung to her...

"Ah. Wednesday." He grinned and Relena blushed deeper. That shirt drove him crazy (well, _anything_ she wore did that, but this particular shirt was way too tempting) and he'd not been able to control his urges, finally pulling his Jeep off the road and bending Relena to his will. Not that he ever had to force her; his young wife was an enamored with him as he was with her, and she never refused him.

"Yes. The earring fell out and I left it in the Jeep." Relena was starting to grow warm with his blue eyes focused so intently on her. "So you can get ready—"

"We have time." He touched her bare shoulder and an electric shock raced throughout her, making her body ache.

"Heero..."

He grinned and pushed her down on the bed, his kisses tender and his hands gentle, as he began plying her to his will yet again.

A/N: I know it's maybe a little racier than anything I've written before, but hey, they're married, and they're in love. RL2


	2. You Belong to Me

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Thank you for all the great reviews. The response to this story is quite overwhelming! I hope that you continue to find it enjoyable. RL2

Chapter Two: You Belong to Me

"Quit fidgeting."

"I am _not_ fidgeting."

Heero glanced at his wife, bundled up beside him in his Jeep Rubicon, and watched her scoot back and forth on the seat, then adjust her dress, then touch her hair. He smirked, just a little, to show his amusement. "Love, stop it."

Relena sighed in exasperation. Yes, she was fidgety, but, she surmised, she had good reason to be. They _were_ running late, contrary to her husband's whispered reassurances that they wouldn't. Not that she had minded at all what they had been doing that made them run late. She blushed just thinking about it. But while it had been fun, now they were rushed, and she hadn't decided yet what to tell Mike Young about helping with L-10.

The barest caress on her cheek focused her attention on Heero, and she looked at him, smiling when he winked at her. "Just relax, baby. Like I told you, tell him it's a one-time deal."

Relena frowned. "But he's just so persistent. I just know he'll end up talking me into doing more." There was genuine worry in her soft voice, and Heero felt his protective hackles rise.

"I'll stay with you while you talk to him. He won't push you into anything you don't want to do," he assured her, and Relena leaned over to kiss his cheek, drawing back a little with a small frown. Heero glanced at her.

"What?"

"I thought you weren't going to shave."

He shrugged, and she couldn't help but notice the way his big shoulders tugged at the ski coat he wore. Heero was a very powerful man, as all his past opponents had found out, and yet so gentle with her, for which she would be eternally grateful. She knew she never had to fear his strength – she had only to revel in it and marvel at it.

"I thought scruffy might not go over so well," he explained, glancing in the rearview. Not that it was necessary, it was just out of habit. Since Relena had retired, there had been only a few small skirmishes that he had taken care of single-handedly.

Relena shrugged, her movement so much more delicate than his. "I liked it, and if they didn't, well, they could just stuff it." She said it so emphatically that he had to laugh, the sound burbling up from deep within his solid chest. "Well, they could," she insisted.

"I love you, sweetheart," Heero said, giving her a fond look. They came into New York, and his attention shifted to the traffic. He mumbled a few things beneath his breath, but for the most part, didn't show his irritation. He would be happy to never come to the city at all, and stayed away as much as possible, but for big events it was unavoidable.

Relena's own attention had started to drift, as she thought about all the people she would be seeing. Some names brought a smile, like Duo and Hilde Maxwell, dear friends of theirs, and some, like Mike Young, brought a tense feeling in her stomach. She was glad Heero was planning to stay with her while she—

"Heero!"

Her husband too saw the big SUV as it crossed lanes and cut directly in front of them. He slammed on the brakes, downshifting, swearing in Japanese as the Jeep fishtailed a little and the impudent SUV sped up to get away from them. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at his wife, noting her panicked look.

"You alright, love?" he asked, reaching for her hand to give it a quick squeeze.

"Yes," she told him, but there was a rattled look in her gentian eyes and Heero touched her cheek for a moment.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I've got everything under control."

"Oh, I know _you_ do. It's everyone else I wonder about," she said, and attempted to shake it off. She couldn't let one traffic incident ruin her night.

The rest of the ride went smoothly and Heero pulled the Jeep up to the imposing building that the Ball was held at every year. "Good evening, sir," a valet said, his dark eyes a contrast to his white blonde hair.

"Hey." Heero got out and walked around to take Relena's hand, helping her out of the Jeep. He smiled at her in reassurance as he led her up the steps, taking care not to let her slip.

They left their coats in the foyer and proceeded into the gigantic room, Relena pressing closer to her husband. He put an arm around her and gazed around, looking for a familiar face.

"Princess!" Relena barely had time to register the voice before she was pulled away from Heero and lifted into the air before being nearly crushed in a bear hug.

"D-Duo..." She could barely get his name out, because there was no air left in her lungs.

"Maxwell, put her down! Let go of her!" Heero commanded in irritation, seeing his wife's discomfort. The boisterous American with the signature chestnut braid grinned and released his captive, then turned on Heero.

"Maxwell, don't—"

Duo ignored the order and wrapped his arms around the Japanese man, squeezing hard. When there was no reciprocation, Duo let go and stepped back, shaking his head. "Aw, come on, Yuy! Lighten up a little! It's Christmas!"

Heero glared at him while he made a show of straightening his tux. He looked for Relena and saw her hugging Hilde, Duo's spitfire of a wife. Hilde's black curls danced around her sweet pixie face, and Heero gave her a smile when she noticed him.

"Heero! I'm so glad to see you!" the petite German woman said and gave him a tight hug. This time, he reciprocated, and this time, it was Duo doing the glaring.

"Not fair, Yuy."

Heero shrugged. "She's cuter than you are."

Before Duo could retort or protest, Hilde took his hand and squeezed it – hard. He scowled at her, but soon the scowl became a grin. He just couldn't stay irritated when she was around. "He is right about that, hot stuff," he whispered in Hilde's ear. "You are definitely cute."

Hilde smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just so long as _you_ think so. I don't care what anyone else thinks." And she meant that, too. Hilde Maxwell played to no one's favor.

"Have you seen the others?" Relena asked them, meaning, of course, the other ex-Gundam pilots and their significant others.

"Nope, not yet," Duo told her, and lifted two flutes of champagne off a passing waiter's tray. He handed one to Hilde and began drinking the other himself. Hilde, very discreetly, placed hers on the tray of a different waiter. The Ball was in full-swing, and there were people everywhere. It was a security team's nightmare, andDuo was glad he wasn't working it tonight. That was a miracle, as Team Six, Heero's old team and now led by Trowa Barton, was usually pegged for assignments like this.

"Mrs. Yuy?"

Relena turned to see Mike Young and her heart began to race a little. _What should I tell him? I'm so happy with my life the way it is, but I do want to help_... "Senator Young. How nice to see you again," she said, knowing it was a total lie. She just wasn't comfortable being around someone who had so forcefully pursued her in the past, even after her engagement to Heero had been announced.

Mike smiled and stepped closer to her, only to find her husband suddenly between them, his Prussian eyes starting to sparkle with anger. Mike paled. Heero Yuy was not a man to tangle with, for any reason. "Mr. Yuy. So we meet again."

Heero merely stared at him, his eyes hardening ever so slightly. He had no use for Young, and a great dislike for the man. He saw no reason to be pleasant.

"Ah, well, I just need to speak with your wife for a moment—"

"If she decides to help you, it's only this one time. She's retired," Heero growled, and Mike backed away from him. The man had a temper, and Mike was afraid to see it in action. Raised as a member of the New York elite, he himself was a soft man, never having gotten his hands dirty working. Heero's height and size completely intimidated him, and he wondered why he had ever pursued Relena. Perhaps it was because he'd never taken the time to really scrutinize her husband.

"Well, yes, of course. We aren't looking to drag her back into the political arena," Mike hastened to say, trying to appease Heero.

The ex-Preventer smiled, but it held no warmth or humor. "I wouldn't _let_ you drag her into anything, Senator," he told him, and felt a hand on his forearm. Relena gazed up at him and he eased off, having said his peace on the matter.

"Thank you, darling," she said, her voice warm and loving. She knew how hard it was for him to come to these events and put up with politicians who took every blessed thing they had for granted, like the peace they were celebrating tonight. Heero kissed her forehead and shifted so he could watch the exchange between her and the Senator.

"Mrs. Yuy, I do understand if you'd rather not get involved," Mike said, uncomfortably aware of Heero's intense gaze.

"I would like to help, Mr. Young, but as my husband clearly said, it would just be this once. What kind of problems are you having on L-10?" Relena asked, trying not to show her amusement over the Senator's predicament. While she occasionally thought Heero was too protective or overbearing, she had also come to depend on him for just those reasons.

"I would really rather discuss it somewhere quieter. Perhaps we could meet tomorrow afternoon at my office?" Mike suggested, hoping vainly that her husband wouldn't accompany her.

Relena thought ahead to Saturday. She really hated working on weekends, but if he wasn't willing to talk about L-10 here, what could she do?

"Hey, Princess, don't forget we're touring the Big Apple tomorrow," Duo cut in, smiling, but she saw the glint in his deep cobalt eyes. He recognized that she needed an out, and he was giving one to her. Even Heero was giving the American agent a semi-admiring look.

"Oh yes, that's right. We could meet on Monday, Mr. Young, if that's alright," Relena said and Duo winked at her. Heero's semi-admiring look iced over into a dark frown.

Mike, eager to get away from Heero, quickly nodded. "Yes, that would be quite alright. Say eleven o'clock."

"Perfect." Relena beamed as the Senator retreated and turned to give Duo a hug, which he eagerly accepted. "Thank you, Duo. You are a life-saver," she said warmly.

"I know." If Duo was anything, he was super confident, and that got him into trouble on occasion, as it did tonight.

"Are you done flirting now?" Hilde asked, her tone icy, her sapphire eyes flashing in temper. Duo's mouth dropped open. Where was _this_ coming from?

"Flirting? Babe, I was just helping—"

"Save it." His young wife stalked away, leaving Duo to stare after her, completely confused.

"I don't get it. I wasn't flirting," Duo said, shaking his head. He knew Hilde had a hot switch, but she didn't usually turn on him like this, and never in public. She felt fights should be kept in the home.

"Duo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hugged—"

"No, Princess, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it." Duo's eyes were narrowed as he followed after Hilde. He wasn't about to let her get away with falsely accusing him, and by association, Relena.

Heero put a hand on his wife's shoulder and gently squeezed. "She's not mad at you, honey. She looked wired when we first saw them. Duo probably made her mad long before they got here," he told her gently, aware that her feelings had been hurt by Hilde's roundabout accusation.

"I know. I just hate when they fight," Relena said, sighing a little. She and Hilde were good friends, best friends, even, and she better than most knew how Hilde's temper could be. But why was she being so ornery tonight? Duo hadn't done anything other than be his normal, happy self. And come to think of it, Hilde's emotions had seemed a little wild the weekend before, when they'd gone Christmas shopping for their husbands...

"Oh!" The realization and gasp came at the same time, and Relena wasn't quick enough to stop the sound. Heero's eyes narrowed, just a tiny bit, and she knew she had to deterhim from asking what was wrong.

"What—"

"Heero, I think I saw Quatre. Come on." She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him along, but her husband could become a brick wall when he wanted to, and this was one of those times. Relena tried then to let go of his hand, but he wasn't having any of that, either. "Heero."

"What's wrong?" he asked and she knew by the tone of his voice he expected to be told. Heero was very rarely ever truly upset with his wife, but he did get irritated with her, especially when he sensed she was keeping something from him. When Relena refused to look him in the eye, he frowned and tilted her chin up. "Love, what is it?"

Relena saw the growing concern in his pretty blue eyes and felt bad for causing him to worry. "Nothing's wrong, handsome. I, um, just realized something, but I don't want to talk about it here," she said, hoping he wouldn't press the issue. If what she suspected was true, she didn't want to draw attention to it.

Heero watched her for several seconds. He knew she wouldn't lie to him, so if she said nothing was wrong, then he had no reason to believe something was. "Okay, but you will tell me later." Though his tone was gentle, she knew there was steel there as well, and she gave a quick nod. Heero leaned down to kiss her forehead, then gave her a soft smile. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." She beamed up at him as he grinned and led her out to the dance floor, his left arm strong and secure around her tiny waist, his right hand firm and loving around her left one. He was a graceful dancer, and Relena followed his lead with equal grace. They made a stunning pair; his six-foot-one frame towering over her five-foot-five one, her pale violet dress a vibrant contrast to his obsidian tux.

"I think everyone's looking at us," he said, a quick look confirming his suspicion. He was used to the scrutiny, having been Relena's bodyguard for several years before becoming her husband. That didn't bother him. What _did_ bother him, however, was the fact that as soon as they stopped dancing, the crowd would pounce, and he wouldn't likely get another second alone with her.

Relena too knew her time alone with Heero was limited. She was still a favorite, still a popular component of the political circle, and whenever she made public appearances it was guaranteed that her time would be split between all of the politicians and government officials who still looked to her for advice. She sighed and squeezed Heero's waist. "I know. I do wish we could get out of here and spend the night alone."

He gazed down at his young wife and wished he could grant her desire. "If I could swing that, love, I would," he whispered in her ear, his breath warm and caressing. She shivered against him and he held her tighter, wanting the dance to continue forever, so that no one else could intrude upon them and take her away.

"Heero, I love you, so much," Relena said softly, her eyes locking with his. The music slowed and then stopped, and she saw from the corner of an eye that they were about to be mobbed.

Heero saw them coming as well and had to strongly resist the urge to scoop her into his arms and run for the exit. He saw the longing in her eyes, her desire to just be alone with him, away from the shallowness that permeated these events, and knew there was only one way to stay the onslaught, if only for a minute or so.

Tipping her head back, he bent his own, his chocolate hair falling over his eyes as his lips took possession of hers. One hand came to the small of her back, while the other found her neck, and played with the tendrils of honey-spun hair that had escaped from her chignon. When Relena sighed in contentment, he deepened the kiss, taking full control of the moment, and leaving no doubts as to who she belonged to.


	3. Her Sweet Protector

Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me.

Chapter Three: Her Sweet Protector

"That was totally uncalled for, babe," Duo told Hilde, his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. She was still looking daggers at him, those lovely sapphire orbs filled with burning anger, and he had as of yet to determine the real cause for her pique. She knew his was a friendly temperament, and there was absolutely no way he would be flirting with Relena, or any other woman, for that matter. He loved Hilde. And she knew that.

She shifted in his tight hold, her hands against his chest, trying to push him away. She hadn't meant to get upset. Relena was like a sister to Duo. He would never flirt with her. So why had she reacted so badly? "Duo, I am sorry. I'm just, it's been a long—"

"Uh uh." Duo shook his head. "I don't believe that for an instant, Hilde. You slept all afternoon. You shouldn't be tired." His tone was firm and a tad cold – he knew she was just making up lame excuses to cover the real problem. His wife flinched and looked down. "So? What's going on with you lately?"

_Should I tell him here? He'll make such a fuss, a happy one, hopefully_... "Um, sweetie, I do have something to tell you, but maybe not here," she finally said and felt his hands relax on her shoulders.

"Hey, that's all I ask, babe. I just want you to be honest with me, okay?" Duo lifted her chin and kissed her gently. It was his way of showing that she was forgiven. "Come on. Let's go see what has the crowd so—" He broke off abruptly at the sight of his best friend kissing his wife. Only Heero wasn't so much kissing Relena as...

"Wow. You can ravage me like that any time you want, sweetie," Hilde whispered, her eyes locked on their friends. Heero very nearly had his wife bent backward, such was his ardor, and the crowd had no idea how to respond. Her own husband, however, knew exactly what to do.

A wolfish whistle broke the stunned silence and then Duo began clapping. "Yeah, buddy! You go, Yuy!" he shouted and laughed, clearly pleased with himself. Heero brought Relena back to the vertical and gradually pulled away, his face flushed with heat. Relena was blushing, but didn't look upset at all. Duo wrapped an arm around Hilde and drew her over to their friends. Heero put an arm around Relena's slender shoulders and stared at them.

"That was great, Heero. That's what I call a _passionate_ ice-breaker," Duo said, grinning wide. His cobalt eyes twinkled in amusement. Heero just shook his head, intending to fully ignore the remark, but a slow grin managed to escape past his resolve and sneak across his lips for a moment. Then it was gone, but his wife and friends could tell how pleased he was with himself.

"Mrs. Yuy." Relena turned and groaned inwardly. Heero's kiss hadn't really deterred anyone, and she found herself instantly surrounded by a mob of people that she didn't care to be around. She looked for and saw Heero's chocolate hair seconds before a very tall and imposing figure blocked her husband from view.

"Relena. How wonderful to see you again." His voice was deep and pleasant, but there was a cold gleam in his light green eyes that made her shudder in response. "I need to talk with you." He took hold of her elbow, surprising her with his hurtful grip and tried to lead her away from the others who were waiting impatiently for her attention.

"Please, let go of me. I don't know—"

"Who I am? That's not important right now." He shoved two men aside and started to lead her from the group, but Relena pulled back, trying to struggle gracefully. Surely _someone_ could tell she was in distress, and even if not, all she had to do was call out her husband's name and he would be there in seconds. And it looked like it was coming to that...

"Let go of my wife." Heero stood blocking the man's way, his eyes snapping with rage, his muscular arms folded over his chest. He was an intimidating man when he wasn't upset, but when he was – Relena blinked at the naked ferocity in both his blue gaze and stance, and knew he had never looked so angry in his life – at least not that she remembered.

And Heero _was_ angry, furious, actually. It had been one thing to threaten Relena when she was just his job, a person he shouldn't have cared that much about. It was another thing entirely for someone to threaten her when she was his wife.

"Why don't you stand aside?" The man tried to push Heero away, and that was his last mistake. Heero simply grabbed the man's extended arm and flipped him, breaking the man's wrist in the process. It was deliberate, too; Heero knew how to do the move with little to no injury, but Relena had been threatened and that was not acceptable.

Heero paid no further attention to the man groveling on the floor and walked to his wife, taking her delicate face in his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice quiet and low. She nodded and hugged him. She was tense, but as Heero gently rubbed her back in reassurance, he felt her body relax. "There, koibito, its okay," he whispered softly, feeling her nod her head against his chest.

A sizable crowd had gathered, but was now being dispersed by the Preventer team on duty. Heero watched as they cleared the crowd and two agents hauled the man to his feet, with little regard for his injury. "Mrs. Yuy?" Relena turned her head to acknowledge Agent Wilder, the head of team twelve. "Are you alright, ma'am?" That Wilder, a young buck of age twenty, was nervous was quite noticeable and highly expected. It was his job to protect the people at the Ball, and he had failed. Miserably.

"Yes, I'm alright," she told him, wishing fervently that they could now go home. She just wasn't in the mood to patronize anyone. Agent Wilder nodded, a relieved look on his face. It wouldn't look good on his record if the former Vice Foreign Minister had been hurt on his watch.

"You're lucky," Heero told the younger man, a deep scowl on his face. "Your team is lax." Agent Wilder had the guts to appear affronted by the harsh comment. Just who did Yuy think he was? He wasn't a Preventer anymore.

"My team is doing its job. Maybe the guy just liked the looks of your wife," Wilder shot back, completely forgetting any professionalism he had. Heero's Prussian eyes narrowed and he looked at his wife. Relena was pale, and he knew she was upset by the turn of events. She certainly didn't need to hear the head of the Ball's security say something like that.

"I'll be right back, honey," he said calmly, but Relena saw the seething anger in his eyes. She knew she could probably get him to ignore the rude young agent, but found that she didn't want to. Agent Wilder had coming to him whatever Heero had in mind. Her husband glanced at Duo and Hilde, and they came to Relena's side, Hilde wrapping an arm around her best friend. Heero nodded at Duo and turned to fully face Wilder.

"What? You don't like what I said, Yuy?" Wilder sneered. Sure, Yuy was still a big name at HQ, a real tough guy from the sounds of it, but Wilder wasn't so shabby himself, and he wasn't afraid of the Japanese man.

Heero studied him, disgust in his gaze. Was this the type of agents Zechs was putting out there? The thought sickened him. "No, I don't. No one talks about her like that." And his cold statement was followed by a hard left cross that took Wilder by surprise and to the floor. Heero stared down at him. "You'd do well to learn some respect, kid."

"Nice," Duo told his friend when Heero rejoined them. Heero ignored him and collected Relena into his arms, hugging her and kissing her cheek. She was tired, and he had no greater desire than to take her home and curl up in their big bed with her.

"Koibito, maybe we should head home," he whispered to her, wanting to leave but giving her the decision. After all, this _was_ her type of party, and they didn't get into New York that often. Relena gazed up at him, knowing what he was thinking. She too would like to be at home, but she had certain obligations, and even after her scare, she would be expected to stay and hold court.

"I really would like to, handsome, but I need to stay," she said, seeing his disappointment. He wouldn't argue with her, though, even if her decision had irritated him. And of course, it had.

"Okay, but if anyone get too pushy, we're leaving," he told her, his tone firm. Relena nodded, almost hoping someone would do just that so he would keep his promise. But the rest of the night went quite smoothly. Duo and Hilde stuck close, for which Relena was glad. She missed seeing them on a daily basis, missed _all_ their friends, actually, and was very disappointed that the others hadn't been able to make it.

Middie had come down with a terrible cold that was simply not going away, and Trowa had refused to leave her. It was completely understandable of course, but Relena still wished she could see them. They had gotten married just two months after her and Heero, and the two couples didn't get to spend much time together. Relena's decision to retire had taken her, and Heero, out of the circle that their friends still traveled in as Preventer agents.

Wufei Chang and Sally Po were on duty in Paris, having been hand-picked to accompany Zechs and his wife, Lucrezia, to a conference with some of the top military leaders from around the world. Wufei had recently asked Sally to marry him, and the agent/doctor had asked Relena to be a bridesmaid, while Noin, as shestillwent by, would be her matron of honor. Wufei had taken plenty of ribbing from his friends for waiting so long, but the Chinese man was not one to rush into things. He had wanted to make sure his decision was the best for both Sally and himself. Their wedding was to be in May, and Relena was very much looking forward to it.

And this left Quatre Winner, the gentle blonde CEO of Winner Enterprises. He had been too busy to get away, but Relena had expected that. Quatre was a firm believer in a hands-on approach, and therefore had little time to spare for anything not work-related. But she missed him, so much, perhaps even more than the others, for he had been quick to connect with her all those years ago, and to encourage her when things had seemed bleak and dark. A better friend Relena couldn't imagine.

"Koishii?" She realized Heero had been staring down at her, growing more and more concerned. While he was fond of calling her "love" and "sweetheart," he almost always reverted back to Japanese terms of endearment when they were intimate or when he was very worried about her. She reached up to touch his face gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, darling, just tired. It's been a long night," she said, smiling. But her weariness was evident in her gentian eyes, and Heero knew it was time to leave. They found Duo and Hilde and exchanged goodbyes, Hilde promising to call Relena the next day.

Heero called for his Jeep while helping Relena with her coat. The weather had turned decidedly nastier, and snow fell while wind spun it out of control. It was not a good night to be on the roads, and Heero had already decided to get a hotel room when Relena brought it up. "Good idea, sweetheart," he told her and swung the Jeep out into traffic. Relena shivered, wishing they could just go home. They had no clothes, nothing to wear to bed (although she knew _that_ wouldn't be a problem), and the prospect of wearing her dress the next day just didn't appeal to her.

"Koibito, what's wrong? You're awfully quiet," Heero said, sparing his wife a quick glance. The streets, even downtown, were horrible, and a glance was all he could give her at the moment.

"I'd just rather be going home, but I know that's out of the question," she told him, her voice low. She yawned, hiding it behind a hand, but her husband caught it.

"Are you sure that's it? What about what you told me earlier tonight?" he asked, not willing to let it drop. Relena was quiet for a minute or so, and he let her be, wondering what it was that she could possibly have to tell him. A taxi jumped out in front of them and he swore, but his wife knew he was anxious, not irritated, but only because of his concern for her.

"I'll tell you at the hotel," she finally said, wanting him to keep focused on the streets. They pulled up to a large hotel, one where several politicians were staying, but it was close, and Heero wanted to get Relena out of the storm. He hurried her inside, shaking the snow from his chocolate hair as he approached the front desk. As he requested a room and paid for it, Relena fidgeted at his side, glancing around.

"Come on, honey." He escorted her to an elevator and punched the eighth floor button. He personally liked to stay higher, but Relena wasn't fond of heights, and he respected that. She remained silent until they were locked in the safety and quiet of the room, and only then did she begin to relax and let down. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes, glad the night was over.

"Relena? Tenshi, tell me what it is," Heero said, sitting down next to her and taking her hand in his. Relena turned her head to look at him, and was struck again by how handsome he really was. His eyes, so deeply blue, were beautiful, and he would be totally devastating if not for his unruly locks that tousled over his eyes and gave him a boyish charm. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Have you noticed Hilde acting out of sorts lately?" she asked and saw that she had captured him off-guard. He wasn't expecting this to be about their friend.

"She was snippy tonight, but you know how she is," Heero said, shrugging. "Why?" He had, of course, noticed that the German woman seemed much touchier tonight than normal, but had figured all was not well between her and Duo. That hardly seemed worthy of a discussion, but if Relena was upset by it, then he would do his best to reassure her.

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but I think maybe Hilde is pregnant," Relena said, knowing that was sure to throw her husband for a loop. To his credit, Heero barely batted an eye, much to her surprise.

"I kind of wondered that myself," he admitted, smirking when she gave him an incredulous look. "What? Men can't have intuition?" For that he got a glare and a swat on the arm, making him grin. Relena was very much a lady, and hardly ever resorted to any physical sort of retaliation, but he did so enjoy it when she did, for it was never more than a polite swat.

"No, of course not. I just, well, I _am_ surprised. And I wonder if Duo has guessed." He would be wonderful father, she knew, and the news of a child would put a permanent grin on his face.

Heero snorted. "I doubt it. Maxwell is too busy goofing off and entertaining himself to notice anything." His words sounded harsh, but his wife knew how much Heero liked Duo, how much like brothers they had become. They had put their lives on the line for one another many times, and she knew they would do it again in a heartbeat if called to do so.

"Oh, stop it. Duo might not know yet because he's with Hilde so much," Relena said, thinking aloud. "You probably wouldn't know if I was, either." At those words, she suddenly felt a tug to discover what Hilde was going through. At age twenty-four, she realized that she was ready for that next step. She wanted a baby. And that knowledge made her blush.

Heero reached up to cup her chin in his hand, his Prussian eyes seeming to stare right into her soul. "Love, when you get pregnant, I _will_ know." He didn't have to add anything else, because he knew she believed him. And he could tell what she was thinking. But were they really ready for that? Was _he_ ready for that? He wasn't even aware that he had voiced his concerns aloud until Relena got up and walked away from him, her hands clasped in front of her. She seemed so pathetically young and naïve whenever she carried herself that way, and he frowned, knowing he had upset her. He got off the bed and went to her, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Koibito, do you want to get pregnant now?" he asked as gently as he possibly could, watching her closely. She looked up at him, into those blues she trusted whole-heartedly, and shook her head. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed. Was it possible to be both?

"No, not yet, handsome. I guess with Hilde, well, we don't know for sure, but just thinking about it...I _do_ want kids, of course, but maybe not for another year or so," she said, biting her lip. "What do you think?"

A lot of men dreaded that question, but Heero relished it, because it meant Relena honestly wanted and valued his input. "I think, love," he started, bringing a hand up to touch her cheek, "that when you're ready, I will be too." There was such gentle and sincere warmth in both his caress and words that his wife all but melted into his arms. Heero kissed her softly, then firmer, until he had to break contact.

"Come on, tenshi. Why don't we get more comfortable?" he asked and swept her off her feet, carrying her to the bed and setting her down on it carefully. Relena smiled shyly and yet with a gleam in her eyes that was all the subtle invitation her husband needed as he laid her back and began kissing her, giving in to his need to be with her again.

* * *

A/N: Koibito – sweetheart 

Koishii – darling or beloved

Tenshi – angel


	4. Men in Love

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Chapter Four: Men in Love

Duo watched as his wife slept, her head tucked up on his chest, one hand on his stomach, her other fisted below her chin. They had left the Harmony Ball shortly after Heero and Relena, and he had wanted to know what was bothering his darling wife, but she had told him morning would be soon enough. He sighed. Morning, at least to her, was a good two hours off yet, but he refused to wake her. She had been extremely tired as of late, and more irritable than he'd ever seen her. What could be the problem?

"Ummm..." Hilde sighed quietly in her sleep, and Duo lifted a hand to touch her bare back, caressing it with a feather touch. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. He really didn't think there was a word, even, to describe what he felt for her. They had been married the longest, having tied the knot over a year ago, in October. And since then, his happiness had known no bounds. "Duo..."

"Shh, babe," he whispered softly, hoping she would go back to sleep. He was anxious to find out what was bothering her, but she needed rest. A glance at the bedside clock showed six-thirty, so it wasn't that early, not for two Preventer agents used to being awakened at four-thirty for duty. But he had noticed that Hilde was dragging, sometimes to the point that Trowa or Wufei said something, and she was always embarrassed, trying hard to do better.

His pretty wife stirred and blinked, then gazed up at him, a small smile on her face. "Good morning, sexy," she said, and covered a yawn with the back of her hand. Duo smiled and rubbed her back harder.

"Morning to you, gorgeous." He wondered if she would volunteer any information on her own, or if he would have to drag it out of her.

Hilde sat up, pulling the blankets up over her. She knew Duo was getting anxious, and she really didn't want to put him through any more worry. "Um, honey, I have some big news for you," she said, her voice soft. He nodded in encouragement, his eyes lit with eagerness. She waited for a moment to see if he would venture any guesses, but he seemed content to wait for her to tell him. "Um, well, I...um, wow, this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Come on, babe, just tell me," Duo said, his eyes losing a bit of their normal twinkle. He wasn't worried it was anything bad; no, he was more worried that perhaps the news was good – but in a bad way. _What if we're being transferred somewhere else? But wouldn't Zechs have told us? And why would Hilde know, and not me? _He didn't want to leave this area. He didn't want to be far away from Heero and Relena. They were too important to him. So, what could—

"Duo? Did you hear me?" Hilde whispered, breaking his depressive thoughts.

"Sorry, babe. I was drifting. What did you say?" He noticed the spark in her eyes and started to worry about his safety. He knew how temperamental she could get, especially lately.

Hilde sighed. What did she have to say it again? She was a little afraid of what he would say. This wasn't planned, her news, and it was going to forever change their lives. "Duo, sweetie, you're going to be a father," she said quietly, her sapphire orbs locked on his face. He smiled.

"Well, yeah, I know that. I mean, we both want—oh." His eyes widened as he got the meaning, and for a moment shock set in. He couldn't speak, or blink, or breathe. When he heard a muffled sniffle, he looked at his wife and immediately frowned. "Hey, hey, what's with the tears? Are you upset?" he asked, cupping her pixie face in his work-scarred hands. There was sweet concern in his voice.

Hilde nodded, and fought to regain control of her emotions. "Y-You're mad," she whispered, and Duo felt like he'd been punched in the stomach by Heero. She had taken his shock for anger, when nothing was further from the truth.

"Oh, gorgeous, I'm not mad! I mean, I was, am, _shocked_, but this is awesome! We're going to have a baby!" He brought his mouth to hers, a sweet, gentle kiss that showed his wife exactly how he was feeling. Holding her tight to him, he continued to kiss her, one hand snaking up to tangle in her black curls, his other pressing her closer, if that was possible, to him. Finally he eased back, letting her recover for a moment.

"So you aren't upset?" Hilde asked, and he was about to kiss her senseless again, when she smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Duo, isn't this wonderful? A baby!" she squealed, and gave him a smacking smooch. Duo laughed and suddenly picked her up, spinning around the room. "I'm so glad you're happy," Hilde whispered when he set her back down, her blue orbs turning serious.

"Were you afraid to tell me?" he asked, frowning. "Hilde, honey, you should've known I'd be thrilled." He watched her fidget for a moment. "How long have you known?" His voice was low, but she picked up the slight coolness. He was irritated now. She supposed she should've told him sooner.

"Only a week, Duo. I-I wanted it to be a special night when I told you, and—"

"A week?" Duo got up and started to pace. "You actually waited a _week_? Who else knows?" Now he was definitely upset, only with her, and not her news.

"Sally does. I, I had been suspicious for a couple of weeks, but didn't think I could be. But I decided to go see Sally, and she did a blood—"

"You went without me?" He turned to face her and she felt tears prick her eyes at his look of utter dejection. "Why, babe? If you—"

"I didn't think I was, Duo. I'm sorry—"

He shook his head, and his long chestnut hair, unbound, swept over his powerful shoulders like the mane on a warhorse. She had gone without him. Even if she hadn't thought it was possible, she should've told him. He was upset, and knew he had every right to be. Duo heard Hilde sniffle behind him and his frown dropped away. What did any of that matter now? She _was_ pregnant, and they were going to share all the wonderment of that together.

He went to his wife and gently rubbed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. She started to talk and he shushed her with his mouth, his kiss deep and loving, protective and forgiving. Hilde, and their baby, were his world, and he never wanted either of them to doubt that. "I love you, Hilde. And I love our baby," he whispered after he broke contact. She put her head on his chest, listening to the soothing sounds of his strong heartbeats.

"I love you too, Duo. And our baby," she said, suddenly giggling. Duo laughed and picked her up, depositing her on their bed with gentle grace and stretching out beside her.

"Do you feel okay? We haven't hurt the—"

Hilde shook her head, smiling up at him. "No. I'm fine. The tiredness and mood swings are normal, and we won't hurt the baby," she assured him. He nuzzled her throat.

"Good. I'm going to take such good care of you, babe. You're gonna be completely spoiled," he murmured, so pleased and happy he felt like he was going to bust. They were going to have a _baby_!

"Like I'm not already?" she laughingly teased, then sobered almost immediately. "Duo, what about work? I can't keep doing field work, at least in the later months," she said, sounding worried. They made a very comfortable living, but did not have the wealth that Heero and Relena enjoyed.

Duo eased back in his affectionate administrations and looked into her concerned eyes. "Babe, don't worry about any of that, okay? I'll take care of everything. I just want you to relax and enjoy this. I can work something out with Zechs and Trowa."

"Okay." She knew she really didn't have to worry; team six was a family, and Trowa would see to it that she was given work she could handle without stressing herself. "I'm almost three weeks along," she whispered, smiling at Duo's wide-eyed look.

"Do you think I can talk to her?" he asked, blushing a little. "I mean, I don't think she can hear—"

"She? You think it's a girl already?" Hilde laughed at Duo's emphatic nod. "Why?"

"She's going to be spitfire like you, with my hair and your eyes, babe. I can see her already. She's absolutely gorgeous," he said, a tender light in his eyes. "And she's never going to date!"

Hilde laughed and leaned forward to gently kiss Duo's forehead. "She'll have something to say about that, no doubt."

"Sure she will. But I'm her father!" They both laughed then, and Duo pulled Hilde to him and wrapped both arms tight around his wife. _I promise, Hilde, I'm going to take care of you and our baby. Nothing will ever hurt either of you, not as long as I'm alive._

**GUNDAM WING**

The roads had been plowed by the time Heero and Relena headed home, and sunlight was actually peaking through the heavy clouds, giving Relena some cheer. She had been somewhat depressed all morning, but not due to anything her husband had said or did. No, her depression came from the lack of sunlight. Called Seasonal Affective Disorder, it affected half a million people, and was quite annoying, at least to her. It was something she constantly had to battle in the winter months, and today she was losing – badly.

"Love?" Heero glanced at her as they pulled into their driveway. She'd been quiet and pensive since this morning when they'd awoke, and he'd known the cause for it. Another cloudy day was enough to turn her into a sullen lump, and he hated that she had to deal with it. He could protect her against anything except physical or mental ailments, and that knowledge completely irked him. "Relena." This time there was a bite to his voice, finally making her take notice.

"Hmm?" Her gentian eyes showed how tired she was, and he was instantly remorseful for his tone of voice. He knew how disturbing the affects of SAD were on his wife, and cursed inwardly for not being gentler.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice low and soft. She looked tired, and she hadn't eaten anything yet today, which always worried him. Relena ate like a bird, anyway, and he was always concerned for her health, especially during the winter months, when she lost a lot of her appetite. He knew she felt lucky that she didn't get the urge to overeat, as many sufferers of SAD did, but he couldn't help but feel maybe that would be more preferred than her starving herself.

"Okay. I'm just tired, darling. It's not a big deal," she said, yawning as Heero pulled the Jeep into the garage and shut if off. He turned to face her, frowning, his Prussian blues darker than normal. Relena forced a smile for him, but even that was hard to do. She hated feeling like this.

"I think you should see Sally about it," Heero told her, reaching over to push a strand of gossamer honey hair behind her ear. Sally was who they all went to whenever there was a health problem. She knew them, she was good, and she was discreet. They all trusted her.

"Heero, I don't see what she could tell me that I don't already know!" his wife snapped and instantly blushed. "I'm sorry, handsome. I just honestly don't see how she could help." She had already been to see Sally when the problems had started a year ago, and the doctor had prescribed light treatments, which did seem to help. But when the depression set in hard, Relena didn't even feel like doing them.

"Come on. Let's go inside." It was an order, and Relena flinched at his cold tone. Sliding out of the Jeep, she couldn't wait to get out of the dress and into a pair of flannel pajama pants and one of Heero's old sweatshirts, and crawl into bed. The thought of that actually had her smiling. But once inside, Heero had her sit down in a chair at the kitchen table. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. Relena felt like she was about to get scolded.

"Koibito, we need to do something about this. I know you can't control how you feel, but I refuse to let you be depressed all winter," he told her, and instead of the harsh tone she had expected, his voice was warm and soothing. "If I have to, I'll rent us a condo in Florida and move us there until spring."

"We couldn't. Zechs needs you here to help with Preventer, and—"

"I will if I think its necessary, Relena." He moved to kneel before her, squeezing her hands. "I love you, and you're the only person who really matters to me, okay?" He then leaned forward to kiss her, making sure she completely understood him.

Her cell phone rang and she retrieved it as Heero got to his feet and went to the fridge. He heard his wife answer and then squeal, and smiled. Obviously they had been right about Hilde, and he was happy for Duo and his wife. It was the beginning of a new generation, and Heero knew the baby would be spoiled mercilessly by not only Duo and Hilde, but also his or her surrogate aunts and uncles as well. Pulling out a Coke, he turned to see Relena shutting her phone and smiling, and a pang hit his heart hard. She was so beautiful and sweet, and he nearly felt tears gather as love for her bubbled up inside him.

"That was Hilde, and we're going to be an aunt and uncle in August," she told him, getting up. Heero was just staring at her, as if he hadn't heard a word she'd said. Relena frowned slightly. "Aren't you happy for them? Heero?"

He walked over to her and gathered her close, burying his face in her long hair. Relena held him as well, laying her head against his chest. Where was this coming from? Heero was affectionate, but not usually so much, and she wondered if her news had somehow upset him. Certainly he couldn't be angry, could he? The idea was absurd.

"Heero? Darling, please, tell me what's wrong. Are you alright?" Her tone was worried, and her concern grew when he didn't immediately answer. "Heero!" she said, louder, and tried to pull away from him but his arms tightened.

"Shh, tenshi, it's okay," he told her, his voice gruff with thick emotion, and Relena ceased her struggling, her head again seeking the pillow of his hard chest. If her husband just wanted to hold her for the sake of holding her, she could certainly accommodate him. Heero held her for another long minute, until he had his emotions squared away and back under control. Only then did he release her and back away, seeing the questioning look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, searching his face for an answer to his abnormal behavior. Not that she didn't enjoy the extra attention, she loved it when he gave her hugs for no apparent reason, but if something _was_ wrong, she wanted to know what it was.

"I'm fine, love. I just needed to hold you," he said softly, and Relena's heart pounded hard, echoing in her ears. "So Hilde _is_ pregnant, huh? I'd better call Maxwell and congratulate him, I suppose." He turned to leave the room but found himself restrained when his petite wife hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms tightly around his trim waist and laying her head against his broad back. Heero's eyes lit with warmth as he squeezed her arms.

"I love you, Heero," Relena whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She loved him so much, so completely, that the feeling threatened to overwhelm and crush her. Heero pulled out of her hug and turned to face her, lifting her chin gently so he could look into her eyes.

"And I love you, koishii. Go get some sleep. We'll talk later," he said quietly, with a distinct ring of authority. She nodded, gave his cheek a quick kiss, and left the kitchen, already yawning in anticipation of a nap. Heero grabbed his Coke and headed to his office to call his best friend.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: Seasonal Affective Disorder, or SAD, is something that can seriously mess you up during the late fall, winter, and early spring months. I should know: I have it. Not as badly as some people I know, but the milder symptoms are just as bad to deal with, depending on the day. RL2


	5. Bad Weather's A'Comin'

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Chapter Five: Bad Weather's A'Comin'

"Hey, Yuy. How are ya?" Duo asked, his voice loud and full of laughter. Heero held the phone away from his ear and scowled. Maxwell could break a person's eardrum with all that noise. But, then again, he had every reason to be loud, at least this time. He w_as_ going to be a father.

"Congratulations, Maxwell. Relena just told me your news," Heero said as he reached to turn on his monitor. His computer was never turned off; he never knew when he would need to use it, and booting up took too long for his tastes. He began checking his email, and saw nothing that required immediate attention.

"Thanks, Heero. We're really excited." Duo glanced over at his wife. Hilde was in the recliner, her feet up, one hand resting on her stomach, the other holding the remote as she searched for something Christmasy to watch. It was December tenth, and the television stations had begun flooding the waves with everything Christmas, so it didn't take long to find something.

"How is Hilde feeling?" Heero clicked on an email from Trowa.

"Pretty good. She's tired most of the time, but she's not sick to her stomach or anything," Duo told him. He stretched out on the couch and looked out the big picture window. It was snowing, and the heavy clouds hid whatever sunlight might be available. Duo sighed a little. The way he was feeling, the sun should be shining, the sky should be bright blue, and the birds should be singing.

"Good." Trowa's email was short and to the point: Middie was feeling better and they wanted to meet Heero and Relena for lunch tomorrow. Heero leaned back in his chair. He'd like to meet up with them, but wasn't sure if his wife would be up for it. He became vaguely aware of Duo's voice in his ear.

"What?"

"You feel alright, Yuy? You sound tense," Duo said and got up. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge, taking a long swallow. It was so nice to be at home instead of out on a mission somewhere. Returning the bottle to the fridge, he frowned when his friend hadn't answered him. "Heero?"

Heero pushed his chocolate bangs back and sighed. "I'm fine. Relena's under the weather." He resisted the urge to go check on her, knowing she would probably wake, and she really needed the rest. Heero glanced out his office window, silently cursing the bleak December day.

"The SAD stuff kicking up?" Duo asked, stretching. He walked back into the living room and a fond smile stole over his face at the sight of Hilde fast asleep in the big chair. He grabbed a flannel blanket off the back of the couch and carefully covered her up, then bent down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah. I wish I could get rid of it." Heero felt restless and got up, leaving his office and walking down the hall into the living room. It was quiet throughout the house, save for the furnace kicking in occasionally, and he wondered if perhaps the silence further depressed his wife. It was a nice change for him, being penned up during the week at Preventer HQ while helping Zechs restructure the organization, but Relena liked a little hubbub. She thrived on being a part of something. Oh, he knew she loved being home with him, and she'd said herself the quiet was peaceful, but maybe it was _too_ peaceful.

"I think Princess needs something to pick her spirits up. Like, uh, well..." Duo scratched his head as he thought, then a grin burst into full wattage on his face. "How about a baby, Yuy? Ya ready for that yet?" When his taciturn friend didn't reply, Duo frowned. "Ah, come on, Heero. I was just kidding!"

"Actually, you might be on to something, Maxwell. But not a baby. We already discussed that." Heero was staring out their big bay window, his Prussian orbs not really seeing anything. Maybe that was what Relena needed – something to fuss with, to play with... "A puppy."

"A puppy?" Duo considered this as he changed TV channels, finally pausing on a really old movie he hadn't seen in awhile. "Yeah, I think she'd really like that."

Heero nodded to himself, and brushed a hand through his unruly locks. The start of a smile touched his lips for a moment. A puppy. Relena would love it. But he wanted to do more for his wife, something that would really cheer her up. He frowned in consternation, numerous ideas forming only to be thrown out an instant later. Deciding he'd have to think more on it later, he turned from the window. "We'll have to get together with you guys next week."

"Yeah. Maybe Wednesday, or something," Duo said, plopping onto the couch again. He glanced over at his wife and grinned, completely unable to keep his eyes off her. She was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I'll ask Relena, but that sounds okay," Heero told him. "I'll let you go, Maxwell." Heero had heard a soft noise from upstairs and headed into the hall, wondering if his wife was awake already. She really needed a longer nap.

"Alright. Talk to ya later, Yuy." Duo hung up and closed his cobalt eyes. A nap sounded like a great idea, and since Hilde was already sleeping, he decided he may as well be too.

Heero climbed the stairs and prowled down the hallway, not hearing any other noises. Their bedroom door was still hung on only part of its hinges, and he shook his head. He'd have to fix that this week. Relena was still curled up in their big bed, and he leaned against the door frame, watching her, counting each breath she took. She was so beautiful, and she had chosen _him_, over all the other guys who had wanted her. He really needed to make their first Christmas as special as he could. Deciding to start researching different types of dogs, he turned to go, satisfied that his wife was fine.

Two hours later he was no closer to picking out a dog than he had been when he first sat down, so he stood and stretched. The sky was already darkening, and snow drifted past his window. Heero sighed and left the room, wondering when his wife would get up. He loathed waking her himself, but he missed her. The house really _was_ too quiet, and he knew having a puppy would eliminate some of that.

He turned on the TV in the living room and flipped to the Weather Channel, sitting down on the arm of the couch to watch. A blizzard was making its way down toward them from Canada, and he frowned slightly. They lived seven miles out of a small town, and when bad weather hit, it was nigh-impossible to get into town, even with his Rubicon.

"Heero?"

He turned at the petal-soft voice and held a hand out to his wife. Relena yawned and walked over to him, kissing his cheek and smiling at the stubble. He gestured toward the TV. "Blizzard might hit. I'm going to run into town and get some things. You want to come?" As he spoke, his blue eyes traveled over her, noting that she looked like she felt better.

"Um, no. I'm pretty comfortable, and I don't feel like changing," she said, not wanting him to know she had an ulterior motive for staying home. Heero stood and gave her a quick hug, nuzzling her hair for a moment.

"You look cute," he said before turning to leave the room. His old Preventer sweatshirt was at least three sizes too big for her, and the flannel pants were baggy, but she was absolutely adorable. He knew he had to stay away from her or he'd never leave.

Relena smiled and followed him, knowing she was tempting him. "Thanks." Heero grunted something in reply and headed out the mudroom to their connected three-stall garage. His Jeep sat next to the stairs, while her X-Terra was next to that. "No coat, darling?" Relena asked, sounding a little worried. Her husband was notorious for going out into the cold elements without any outerwear.

"Yes, mother hen, I'll wear a coat," he threw back over one broad shoulder and she frowned, her gentian eyes sparking a little. She stood on the stairs as Heero went to his tool bench and opened some drawers, mumbling and nodding to himself.

"Are you upset I'm not going with you?" Relena asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Heero didn't answer her, and she spun around and went inside, slamming the door. Her husband finished what he was doing and looked over his Jeep before going back inside. Relena was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and he followed the angry sound, leaning his tall form against the frame of the door to watch her.

He wasn't angry with her. Not even irritated, actually. But he did worry a little about leaving her alone. Not that they didn't have a superb security system, one he had designed to be user-friendly for his wife, who hadn't wanted one at all. But it wasn't unbreachable, and once someone got inside, she was completely vulnerable, unless he was home with her. He doubted that she would ever use one of his guns to defend herself again, after what had happened a few years back in the old Darlian mansion.

"Koibito, look at me."

Relena stopped and stared at the countertop for several seconds. The fact that he had called her that meant he wasn't upset. It meant he was worried. She took a breath and turned her head to look at him. "Yes?"

Heero frowned at the cool tone in her voice. Why was she upset with _him_? Simply because he'd finished what he was doing before coming in? "I'm not upset," he told her, his voice quiet.

"You ignored me." There was hurt in her voice now, and his eyes softened as he started toward her. Relena made him come all the way to her, refusing to meet half-way like she normally would. Heero gathered her close to his body, his arms tight around her petite frame.

"I wasn't ignoring you, sweetheart. I was looking to see if I needed anything from town," he told her, his voice gentle against her ear. Relena slowly relaxed against him.

"It _felt_ like you ignoring me." She turned her face to his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Heero gave her a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to upset you." He glanced up at the sunflower clock on the wall. "I need to go before that blizzard gets here." Relena stepped back from him and nodded. Heero went to the mudroom and grabbed his black ski coat, sliding it on before pulling on his hiking boots. His wife watched from the doorway.

Once Heero was ready, he grabbed his keys and looked at his wife. She suddenly seemed too small and fragile to stay alone with bad weather approaching. "You sure you won't come?" he asked, his Prussian blues betraying his worry. Relena nodded and went to him, laying her honey head on his chest. "Stay inside. Don't answer the door—"

"Darling, I know the routine. And honestly, who would try something with bad weather coming?" Smiling up at him, she traced his jaw line with a soft touch. "Hurry home, okay?"

"I will." Heero bent his head and kissed her firmly, as was his habit when they were parting. "I have my cell," he patted his lean right hip, "so call if you need me, or if you decide you want something from—"

"Twinkies. A box," she cut in, grinning wide when he rolled his eyes.

"_Besides_ Twinkies. I already know that." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. "Remember, if anything seems out of the—"

"Ordinary, call for help. Go on, handsome, so you can get back. Oh, and rent some movies, too," she directed, laughing when he gave her his "death" glare. "That doesn't work on me, sweetie," she informed him triumphantly. Heero sighed in resignation.

"You could at least pretend it does. It doesn't look good for my reputation when you don't even flinch anymore. And quit—"

"Interrupting your sentences." Relena smiled sweetly at him as he scowled darkly. "Love you, handsome." She blew him a kiss, her violet-blues twinkling in merriment. How she loved to tease him!

"Love you too, sweetheart." Heero closed the door behind him and went down the stairs to his Jeep. The garage was kept heated, and he was thankful as he knew the temperature outside was falling steadily through the teens. He clicked the garage remote after starting the Rubicon and buckling in, and backed the nimble vehicle out, closing the garage door behind him.

The roads weren't bad, considering the drifting snow, and the drive into town didn't take long. Newcastle, New York, was a pretty small town, small enough that everyone knew everyone else's business, and he had at first hated that, being a very private person. But since living here and getting to know people, he realized he wouldn't have it any other way, as long as they didn't get_ too _nosy.

He parked in front of Newcastle Hardware and went in, not even bothering to lock up the Jeep. Norm Peterson, the owner of the store and a spry seventy-seven years old, gave him a big grin and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Well hello, young-un. Might be gettin' some bad weather!" he announced, and Heero had to smirk a little. Norm and his wife, June, or Junie to anyone she considered a friend (which was the whole town, practically), were Heero's two favorite townspeople.

"Hey, Norm. Yeah, I just saw the weather report," Heero said, nodding in agreement. He headed toward the back of the store to get extra batteries and light bulbs. As he stood perusing the batteries, he felt an arm snake around his waist and looked down at Junie. She was tinier than Relena and every bit as sweet, and he adored her.

"There's my handsome boy," Junie said, a smile in her voice. Heero marveled at her upbeat attitude. No matter what was going on in her life, Junie Peterson was a beacon of light to the community, even when she and Norm had lost their oldest grandson in a terrible car accident the previous March.

"Hi, Junie. How's my girl?" he asked, putting an arm around her and giving her a squeeze, mindful of his strength. It would be easy to break one of her ribs without even having to try. Her cerulean eyes lit up in laughter and she giggled, sounding just like an infatuated school girl.

"Better now that you've been in to see us," she told him. "And where's your beautiful wife?" she questioned. "You didn't make her wait in the Jeep, did you?" Heero shook his head, chocolate falling forward to obscure his dark blue eyes.

"She stayed home," he said and reached for a package of Double A's. Junie nodded and stepped away from him. Heero picked up some light bulbs and followed her back to the front of the store. He knew he didn't _really_ need the batteries or bulbs, but he wanted to be sure, and he always made it a point to stop in and check on Norm and Junie whenever he came to town, anyway. Having never known his grandparents, the older couple filled the void that, until moving to Newcastle and meeting them, he hadn't realized he had.

"You be careful goin' home now, son," Norm cautioned as Heero paid for his purchases. "The roads out your way'll be nasty soon." He spoke with the air of great experience, and Heero nodded in agreement. Glancing out the tall front windows, he noted that the wind was picking up speed and knew that he had to hurry if he was going to get home. And there was no question about that: he _would not_ let Relena go through a blizzard alone, even if she was cozied up in their big, warm farmhouse.

"I will. You two be careful going home, too," he said before leaving. He ran across the street and into Crocker's Grocery, heading straight for the bread aisle, where the Twinkies were. Smirking a little as he grabbed a box, he knew his dear wife wouldn't be too happy if he forgot them. They were her only indulgence she allowed herself, and he could never refuse her request for them. After adding milk, a case of Coke and a case of Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper, matches, and a couple cans of DW40, he checked out and hurried down the street to Hollywood Video, where he rented two games and three movies before venturing back out into the slowly-escalating storm.

After storing everything in the Jeep, he went to J&B Electronics, a store that surprisingly, for a small town, carried just about everything he needed, and then some. Run by a guy in his mid-forties that was reputed to be ex-CIA (which he wasn't, as Heero knew, after doing some background checking), the place was usually quiet, and one of Heero's favorite places. He stepped inside and headed immediately over to a display of sensory equipment.

"Ah, Mr. Yuy. Need some new toys?" The owner came out of his office and made his way toward the Japanese man. He knew who Yuy was, who his wife was, and was actually a little honored that the man came here as much as he did, because he could certainly get what he needed from his old Preventer buddies.

"Yeah. That sensor, with that trigger switch." Heero had found a weakness yesterday morning in his system, and this would nicely fix it, not that that one weakness was a big problem. Even though Relena thought no one would try something in a blizzard, her husband knew better. He had executed attacks in raging snow storms, precisely because it caught people off-guard. He paid for the merchandise and headed back to his Jeep, finally ready to return home, and none too soon. The snow was blowing in whirling currents, and visibility was becoming very limited.

Heero got in and slammed the door, and started the vehicle before pulling out his cell. He scowled as the number refused to go through, and put the Rubicon in reverse. Common sense told him to find someplace in town to stay, but he had told Relena he'd come home, and he would not disappoint her, no matter how rough the way home was.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: If you think Heero is acting OOC, what with his kind words and loving actions to his wife, and his friendliness to the Petersons, I beg to differ. Remember, this is nine years, going on ten, after _Endless Waltz_, and he's bound to have gotten a little softer since then. And personally, I think he always had a kind personality. It was just buried beneath the "Perfect Soldier" exterior that the war and Dr. J required. Thank you for all the great reviews and hits. You guys are amazing. RL2


	6. Holiday Planning

I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

Chapter Six: Holiday Planning

As soon as Heero's Jeep cleared the driveway, his wife hurried into his office and got online, going directly to the website she'd been perusing earlier in the week. Smiling in happy satisfaction, she used her cell to call the number listed on the site.

"Klondike Sleds. How may I help you?" the decidedly young masculine voice asked.

"May I speak with Todd McBain, please?" Relena asked, tapping her left foot impatiently. She wanted to get this done today, and with Heero gone for at least an hour, the timing was perfect.

"Sure. Hold on."

Relena got up and wandered out the kitchen, going to the refrigerator and taking out her last Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper. She hoped her husband would pick her up some more, and smiled. Of course he would.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. McBain. This is Relena Yuy. I'm calling about the F7 Firecat EFI R that's on your website." She took a swallow of the pop and smiled as it sang down her throat.

"I have two in-stock, one green and one orange," the owner told her as he tilted back in his office chair. This time of year was always busy for his business.

Relena took her pop with her and drifted over to the living room. The TV was still on the Weather Channel, and she saw that they definitely had a blizzard headed their way. "I'd like the orange one, please. I will also need all of the gear to go with it," she said, smiling as she thought of how her husband would react.

"You know, that's a pretty powerful sled, Mrs. Yuy," McBain warned as he sipped his coffee. He had met Relena earlier in the fall when she had stopped in at his shop to look for a sled for her husband. He assumed that's who she was buying it for, but wanted to be sure.

Relena smiled. "I know. Don't worry, it's for my husband. There's nothing he can't handle," she assured him. She glanced outside and frowned at the driving snow beating against the bay window. She knew Heero would get home, she just prayed he wouldn't get hurt doing it.

"Alright. Do you want to stop by the shop or charge it now?" McBain asked, grabbing a receipt to write the sale on. "Do you know what sizes your husband needs for gear?"

"I'll be charging it now. He wears a size ten boot, and a large ski jacket," she told him, leaving the living room to run upstairs for her purse. She could hear the wind rushing around the house, and sent another prayer up that Heero would arrive home safely.

McBain noted the sizes, nodding to himself. "I'm going to assume probably a large for his helmet and gloves, then. How tall is he?"

"Six-foot-one." Relena retrieved her purse and took out a credit card, then sat down on the bed. She could barely make out the TV noise from up here, and shivered a little. The farmhouse was beautiful and warm, but without her husband there, it was also quite lonely.

"So probably extra-large bibs, then. Do you have a trailer?"

"No, but I want one of those, too. A double," she told him, fidgeting as the noise of the storm began to grow louder. Glancing at her watch she noted that Heero had been gone for a half-hour already.

"Okay, Mrs. Yuy. One F7 Firecat EFI R, one trailer, boots, jacket—by the way, do you want his gear to match the sled?"

"Yes." Relena took her credit card with her as she left their bedroom and went down the upstairs hall to one of the guest rooms, where she could see out toward the road. The snow was thick and heavy, and she bit her lip, wishing now that Heero hadn't gone.

"Okay, then, here we are." McBain read her the total, and she gave him her credit card number, knowing she would just pay it off next month. She thanked the man and hung up, then returned to their room and put the card back in place before going downstairs. Stopping in the office, she returned the computer to desktop and went back to the living room, grabbing a flannel blanket and curling up in Heero's recliner.

A new sled. Heero was going to flip! He had been wanting one, but hadn't yet bothered to stop in and buy one. Relena knew he was an Arctic Cat fan, and the Firecat would definitely be enough machine to satisfy his need for power. Trowa had gotten into snowmobiling the year before, and Heero had gone trail riding with him several times and even to some of the races, which he had enjoyed immensely.

The wind began picking up even more, and Relena shuddered, her gentian eyes troubled as she thought of Heero out on the roads. She knew he was an excellent driver, and the Rubicon could handle just about anything, but that didn't alleviate her concern. Deciding to take her mind off the weather, or at least try to, she flipped through the channels, pausing on CNN when she saw a picture of herself. It had been taken at the Harmony Ball the night before, and she listened to the reporter, frowning when he started talking about the incident with the tall gentleman that had accosted her.

"The man, Henry Attley, claims he only wanted to speak with the former Vice Foreign Minister regarding a law she had been instrumental in getting passed. The law pertains to fully-reconditioned criminals being allowed to bear arms after they are released from prison. Mrs. Yuy was against these people carrying weapons for the first two years after their release. She was one of the few politicians to actually take that stance. Attley later admitted that he had planned to, in some way, harm Mrs. Yuy..."

Relena flipped channels again. She had fought long and hard for that law to be passed, and still felt she was in the right. Carrying weapons should be a privilege, and people who had previously abused it shouldn't be allowed to carry weapons until they had shown they could enter society again and be responsible. She had taken much flak for her stance, and had been profoundly thankful for Heero's support, and the support of their friends.

The fact that someone had wanted to harm her for an action that had taken place nearly a year and a half ago made her quite uneasy. Of course, she had known retiring wouldn't get her all the way out of the limelight, but she hadn't expected the decisions she'd made as VFM to haunt her. She took a long swallow of diet pop and stopped the TV on _A Christmas Story_, one of her favorite holiday movies. She'd have to tell Heero about Attley when he got home.

As Relena was settling in to anxiously await the arrival of her husband, he was struggling along on country roads already starting to blow in. The Rubicon bucked through the drifts like a champion as Heero focused solely on getting home, and safely. It wouldn't do to get in a wreck and spend his first married Christmas in the hospital.

He hoped that the storm would clear off by the next morning, as he wanted to take Relena out for lunch with Trowa and his wife, and then get their Christmas tree. Relena had never had a real one, always an artificial, and Heero wouldn't accept that. He'd had his own first tree (_ever_) when they were engaged; Relena had brought what seemed like hundreds of decorations over, and they'd had a good time putting them on the tree. She had then invited everyone over to his apartment for a party—that was it. He'd plan a surprise Christmas party for his wife. She would never suspect her stern husband planning something like that. It was a perfect way to lift her spirits.

By the time Heero got to their house, the driveway was nearly impassable. He managed to get the Jeep into the garage and sighed in relief. _Never again, _he thought, _will I do that._ Grabbing his bags, he got out of the Rubicon and slammed the door, glad to be on solid, dry ground and not bumping over and through drifts of snow.

"Heero!" Relena threw open the mudroom door and rushed down the stairs to him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing. He smirked in fond amusement, then kissed the top of her head.

"Glad to see me, huh?" he asked, his voice low and warm. She nodded and snuggled closer to him, and he frowned, just a little. He knew she'd been worried about him, but why was she retreating into him like this?

"I'm glad you're home, handsome. I was really starting to worry. Come on." Relena took one of the bags and started back into the mudroom, not giving him time to ask her anything. Not that he'd hesitate to ask no matter what she was doing, but he decided to wait until they were both inside and comfortable. Relena went on to the kitchen while he removed his jacket and boots. "Oh, thank you, darling! I was hoping you'd get me this," she said and pointed at the case of Dr. Pepper as he came in. Heero nodded and started helping her put things away.

"Are you okay?" she asked five minutes later, glancing up at him as he leaned against the counter, a can of Coke in hand. He seemed quite pensive, and that worried her when he got so involved in his thoughts that he didn't notice anything or one, including her. "Heero?"

"Yeah, love?" He looked up and saw her concern. "I'm fine. Just thinking—"

"About what?" She flinched at his sudden scowl, knowing he really didn't like to be interrupted. "Sorry."

"About your Christmas presents." Heero took a swallow from his can and straightened, holding up a hand to fend off her questions. "No, I'm _not_ telling you anything." His wife was terrible when it came to Christmas and her birthday – she loved to snoop and was forever trying to pry information out of him. And, he had to admit, sometimes he did give in, but very rarely. And never about her _big_ gifts.

"Oh." Relena lifted her head and gave him a pert look. "Then I'm not giving any hints about yours, either." She whirled away from him and, grabbing the bag of movies and games, headed off to the living room. Her husband shook his head, chuckling just a little. She knew he wouldn't ask, but she just had to dangle that tidbit in front of him. Taking his can with him, he followed her, still thinking about the party he wanted to throw.

He knew it would be work, but it would be fun, and Relena would love it. Knowing he had to get the plans in motion quickly, he began mentally listing what he would need based on what Relena had done last year at his apartment. Frowning slightly, he realized he would have to have help.

"Were the roads bad?" Relena asked as she slid a movie into the DVD player and pressed "play." When Heero didn't answer, she sighed in consternation. Well, if he could ignore her (and he was _definitely_ ignoring her now), she could do the same to him. Settling back down in the recliner with the flannel blanket, she proceeded to do just that. Heero parked himself on the floor and leaned back against the couch, his long legs stretched out before him.

_Duo and Hilde._ _They're the perfect ones to help with this. Who should I invite? All the guys, and maybe Anne. We haven't seen her in awhile. And I guess Zechs, even though I don't really want him in our house. _Heero glanced over at his wife and noticed the set look on her face, making him frown. "Koishii? You alright?" he asked, his tone low but firm. When she didn't respond, he scowled and said in a louder voice, "Koishii."

Relena finally looked at him, and he was immediately disturbed by the cold look in her pretty eyes. "What?" she snapped, and her voice matched her gentian orbs. Heero got to his feet and stared down at her, his own gaze concerned, but she refused to relent, instead narrowing her eyes.

"Koibito, what's wrong?" he asked, coming over to kneel on one knee beside the chair. Relena instantly felt bad for being harsh to him, but she was still upset over his lack of attention. Heero reached out and cradled her face gently in his warm, rough hands. "Just tell me, tenshi."

Relena swallowed hard. "Heero, you've been ignoring me since you got home. I tried talking to you when we came in here, and you didn't answer me. And, and...there was something on CNN about that guy from the party last night," she said, looking down and away from his piercing blue eyes. Heero let go of her but ran a finger down her right cheek, then tilted her chin back up.

"I'm sorry, koishii. I am distracted today, I admit that. But I'm not doing it on purpose." He paused and waited for her to meet his gaze, which had softened. "What about the guy from last night?"

"He wanted to talk," she used her fingers to imitate quotation marks, "about the bill I helped pass about the two year waiting period for ex-felons getting firearms. And he admitted he wanted to harm me." She shuddered suddenly and her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Heero. That shouldn't surprise me, since the bill wasn't too popular, but—"

"You have every right to be surprised, tenshi. It was a year and a half ago. But I don't want you to worry. I won't let anyone harm you, you know that," he told her quietly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know, darling." Relena smiled and gently kissed him, running a hand through his tousled locks. When they parted, she smiled again, wanting to reassure him that she was fine, and that she did know he would always protect her.

"You okay now?" he asked, his Prussian blues still concerned. "I'm sorry you had to see that alone," he added, knowing things like that upset her, and wishing he could do something about it. If he could protect her from everything that worried or upset her, he would.

Relena nodded. "I'm okay." She glanced toward the TV. "Your favorite movie's on," she said, guessing correctly that he hadn't even noticed what she'd put on. Heero looked and smirked, then rolled his eyes at her.

"I only got it because _you_ love it," he assured her. Relena laughed lightly. _Monster-in-Law_ was one of her most favorite movies, even though she didn't have a mother-in-law to compare Jane Fonda to. "You sure you're okay, sweetheart?" Heero asked, and she nodded, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sure. Thank you for going out and getting everything," she said, a twinkle back in her eyes. Heero was by no means her errand boy, despite what some reporters had said over the course of their relationship. If anything, he was just the opposite, and "guard dog" more aptly fit how he had been toward her.

He nodded and rose in one fluid, graceful movement. "I need to use my computer for a few minutes." Relena nodded, glad she hadn't typed the website she'd been on directly into the computer. She'd instead used a search engine to find Klondike Sleds, so he wouldn't be able to trace where she'd been. Well, if he really wanted to, he could, but she knew he trusted her. Heero kissed her forehead and went to his office, closing the door. His wife had learned, over several unpleasant encounters, that a shut door meant he wanted, and sometimes needed, to be alone. She knew now not to disturb him unless the situation was dire.

Sending off a short email to Trowa about lunch the following day, he then sent one to Duo, asking for his and Hilde's help with the party, wondering belatedly if Hilde would be up for it. But if she wasn't, Duo certainly would be, and he figured they could handle it. He checked the security system, making sure that no intruder would go unannounced, then emailed Zechs about the conference in Paris.

Heero wore a constant frown around his brother-in-law, and Zechs felt the same way about him. To say there was no lost love between them was putting it mildly. They only tolerated each other (barely, at that) for Relena's sake, and Heero personally felt that he tried harder than Zechs did. Working together had not in any way softened their opinions of one another.

A violent gust of wind shook the big house and Heero's acute hearing picked up a small noise in the hallway. He shut off the monitor and went to the door, pulling it open. Relena stood just to the right, and her wide eyes latched onto him as soon as he stepped into the hall.

"Come here." Heero held his arms open and his wife quickly went into them. He knew she wasn't afraid of the storm, just nervous. They _were_ a long ways from town.

"Are you done?" she asked, keeping her cheek against his solid chest. She thought she could very well stay right there forever, within his protective arms. _I wish it were that easy. _

"Yeah." He led her back to the living room and pulled her down with him onto the couch, draping a blanket over top of them. Another gust rocked the house and Relena shivered delicately. She had never really liked storms, but lately they didn't bother her as much since getting married. Now when thunder or high winds awoke her in the midst of the night, she could cuddle up with Heero and let him comfort her.

"I can change movies," she said. "I know you don't like this one." In fact, she was surprised he had rented it for her, considering his great dislike for chick flicks.

"It's okay, love," Heero told her, giving her a light squeeze. "I can handle it." _But only because I love you so much._ The thought made his chest tighten, almost painfully, and he knew he would never get over that feeling. She was the first person to look past the Perfect Soldier façade, the first to ever truly want to know him. And she hadn't been frightened off, even after learning some of the things he'd done in the war. She would never know _all_ of the things he'd done; some things were just meant to be kept private, and she didn't need to know how low he'd sunk before finding his way back to her.

"I know you can," Relena whispered and sighed in contentment. She was in her favorite place, cuddled up with her favorite person. No matter what weather was hurled at them, she was happy and safe.


	7. Don't Be a Downer

I do not own Gundam Wing.

This is my Christmas present to all of you. There are only about two chapters after this one, and this story will be done by New Year's. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I can't believe the response!

Chapter Seven: Don't Be a Downer

"Trowa!" Relena rushed into the embrace of her long-time friend and gave him a tight hug. She stepped back a little and smiled up at him. "You look wonderful." The tall man gave her a half-smile, but the real warmth lay within his one visible dark green eye. She noted that his long bang was shorter now, more in line with the current trends in hair styles, and reached up to run her hand gently through it. "It looks nice."

"Thank you. You look great, Lena," Trowa said, smirking a little as he took note of Yuy watching them – closely. It made no matter that Heero still had Middie enfolded in a deep hug – he was jealous of Relena's attention to her friend. "He's ever-protective as always, isn't he?" the ex-clown said, turning Relena so she could see her husband.

"Yes, he is." She might have sounded annoyed to an outsider, but Trowa knew the truth: she wouldn't have Heero any other way. "How is Middie feeling?" The petite blonde was talking quietly to Heero, and he was focused completely on her, now that his wife wasn't running her hand through another guy's hair.

"She's not feeling great, but she's tired of being down. Her back acts up in cold weather," he told her, and Relena remembered the horrible whipping Middie had gone through when she'd been kidnapped two-and-half years ago. She felt awful for what her friend had been put through, but Middie was tough and had recovered faster than Sally Po had thought possible.

"Relena, hi!" Middie hugged her, and Relena smiled and hugged back while the men shook hands. "I'm glad you guys could meet us. I thought your roads might be too bad," Middie said, studying her old friend. Relena almost seemed younger now, but yet more mature. She knew the everyday stresses of holding the VFM office had weighed the petite honey-blonde down a great deal, and it was nice she could just relax now and enjoy herself.

"They still aren't the best, but my Nissan can pretty much get through anything," Relena said, smiling softly. Their husbands joined them and they went to the table Trowa had reserved for them. Heero pulled his wife's chair out and got a squeeze on his forearm for his gesture. Trowa did the same for Middie, and she winked playfully at him. They were both good-looking couples, and had drawn more than a few looks, but they were used to that.

"Isn't it wonderful about Duo and Hilde?" Middie asked, ignoring the sharp look Trowa shot her. Hilde had told her that Heero and Relena knew already, so she wasn't springing a surprise on them.

"Yes, it is. I know Duo's going to spoil the baby rotten," Relena said with a soft giggle.

"So you two knew already?" Trowa asked, realizing a second too late it was a "here's your sign" question. Heero raised an eyebrow at him.

"Knew what, Barton?" he asked, keeping his humor out of his voice. Trowa gave him a suspicious look, trying to decide just what his old friend was getting at. Relena and Middie sighed at the same time, then rolled their eyes at each other.

"That Hilde's pregnant? Yes. She called me yesterday," Relena told Trowa. Before Heero could reprimand his wife for spoiling his fun, the waiter showed up and food became the topic of the moment. Heero paid attention to what his wife chose, knowing she would likely try to get away with salad or some other such nonsense, but she surprised him by ordering a steak. A petite one, but it was still a steak.

"We saw what happened at the Harmony Ball," Trowa said after the waiter left. "Are you alright, Lena?" He had given her the nickname years ago, and though Duo occasionally used it, it was his own special pet name for her. Relena nodded, toying with her napkin.

"I am. It was a bit of a shock, but it's alright," she said, her gentian eyes lowered. Trowa and Middie frowned and looked at Heero, but he warned them off by narrowing his eyes. They had worked together so well, for so long, that no words were needed.

"Do you guys have your tree yet?" Middie asked, turning the conversation to happier things. Heero and Relena both relaxed a little. Heero knew Relena was alright, but the idea that people still wanted to hurt her was very disturbing, to them both, and it was weighing on her mind. Not, of course, that he'd ever let any harm come to her. That wasn't even a question.

"We're going to a tree farm this afternoon," Relena said, glancing toward her husband. Middie's navy blues widened a little.

"A real tree? Really?"

"It's the only kind to have," Heero informed her, then looked at Trowa. "_You_ have an artificial?" This was said with slight derision, and his friend's eyes glittered, just a little. Middie and Relena shared a small smile with one another.

"Yes, _we_ do. Middie wanted one." Trowa crossed his arms over his chest, as if daring Heero to say anything else. Heero nodded slightly, as if to himself. "What?"

"Six months and you're already whipped." Heero's voice was cool, but there was a tiny spark of amusement in his blue eyes. Trowa snorted and leaned forward, nodding his head toward Relena.

"If she really wanted one, you'd break down, Yuy." This was also said with derision, and Heero shook his head, chocolate bangs flopping over his intense eyes.

"No." There was a smug look on his face.

"No?" Relena rested her chin in the palm of her hand and stared at her husband. Heero frowned at her. "Really? You really wouldn't get me an artificial tree if I asked?"

"No." Her husband picked up his beer and took a swallow, deliberately ignoring her. Relena's eyes narrowed but her friends saw their twinkle and smiled. They enjoyed seeing Heero get teased by his wife. She even managed to fluster him once in awhile, and that was _really_ fun to see.

"Oh." Relena thought carefully about her next statement before making it. "I guess Zechs was right, then." Her words had the exact affect she wanted, and immediately.

"Zechs? What did he tell you?" Heero's eyes were burning bright and hot, and piercing like a sword. Relena smiled, a little sadly, for affect. She knew she had Heero now.

"Oh, he told me at the rehearsal dinner that you were too strong and stubborn to ever bend to anyone, including me. I told him he was wrong, of course, but...well, I guess he was actually right," she said quietly, staring down at her hands. Her heart was racing and she knew if she looked at her husband, she would laugh.

Heero's eyes, already such a dark, deep blue, became black with fury and his whole body trembled. Always able to control himself, this disturbed him greatly. He couldn't start yelling and throwing things around, but he _would_ get his brother-in-law for saying such a mean thing. If Heero was to give in to _anyone_, it would be his wife. "I need to go make—"

"Heero, I was only teasing," Relena cut in before he could finish. "It was just a joke." Her voice was soft and she knew she had pushed him too far. Heero took a deep breath to calm himself and forced his anger back. He slowly brought his eyes back to his wife, and saw her regret for goading him as she had. "I'm sorry, handsome," she murmured, blushing beneath his heavy gaze.

"Did Zechs really tell you that?" he asked quietly, his eyes boring holes into her own. He had to know. He wouldn't put it past his brother-in-law to say something like that. Zechs always put Heero down, never realizing how much it hurt his sister when he did.

Relena swallowed hard. Zechs _had_ told her that, and it had angered her, but it was in the past. She realized, too late, that she had made a big mistake bringing it up to her husband.

"Relena." Heero's voice was hard and cold, reminding her of the first few times they'd met. Trowa and Middie sat quietly, not wanting to interrupt what they knew could become a bitter argument. "Answer me," Heero demanded, making her flinch. His countenance softened for a second before hardening again.

"Yes, he did, darling, but—"

"I see." Heero stood up and pushed his chair in. He glanced at Trowa. "Can you take Relena home?" Before his friend could answer, Relena reached over and grabbed her husband's wrist. Heero looked down at her, seeing the quiet pleading in her gentian eyes. He knew she was upset, but he wasn't angry with her. He knew she had only been teasing him, but he would not ignore what Zechs had said.

"Please, Heero. It's in the past. I shouldn't have been teasing you, and I shouldn't have—"

He cut her off with a hard look that completely iced her blood. Heero was not what one would call a gentle man, but she knew he could be, with her, at least. But there was not a shred of that quality anywhere in him right now. "The teasing isn't the problem. You should have told me that night what he said." He looked again to Trowa, who quickly nodded. He'd learned long ago not to get in Heero's way.

"Heero, no. Please," Relena stared up at him, and now her eyes were sad, and he sighed. He was a sucker for her tears, and knew if he didn't relent now, he would later. "I shouldn't have told you what Zechs said. He was wrong. You are the most giving person I know," she said softly and got to her feet, determined to stop him even if she had to throw herself in his path.

"No, you were right to tell me. It's just a bad way to do it," he told her and frowned when she lowered her eyes, her chin quivering. He reached out and tipped it up. "Relena, I'm not angry with you, alright? And I won't go talk to your brother now. But he _will_ hear what I think," he told her firmly, not releasing his grip until she looked at him. He could not let what Zechs had said go. It just irked him too much. And it wasn't his nature to let it go unanswered. But for his wife's sake, he'd speak to the older man later.

"Thank you," Relena whispered and they both sat back down just as their food arrived. Conversation turned to even safer topics than trees, and Heero relaxed, realizing he had overreacted to Relena's teasing. He'd have to make it up to her somehow. It was snowing lightly when the two couples went out to their vehicles, and Heero motioned discreetly for Trowa to join him over by the X-Terra.

"Can you and Middie come to a surprise Christmas party for Relena on December twenty-third?" Heero asked, making sure his voice didn't reach Relena. She was talking with Middie, and they were giggling about something. Heero frowned. _Probably talking about me and my stupid overreaction._ _If only Zechs didn't irritate me so much!_

"Sure. Do you want us to bring anything?" Trowa asked just as quietly, a sparkle in his verdant eyes. Heero had come a long way from his cold warrior days, but even then, Trowa had known there was inherent gentleness lurking in Wing's pilot. Heero was firm and often brusque, but he was not at all mean-spirited.

"Those white-chocolate pretzels," Heero said, his eyes still on the girls. Relena glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled, and he got that tight feeling in his chest again. Even when they had married, he hadn't fully understood just what a tight hold over him she had. He would probably even get her an artificial tree, if she really wanted one. Maybe.

"Okay. Just email me with the other specs," Trowa told him. "We've got to stop in and see Anne this afternoon." The ex-leader of Preventer was now working closely with Zechs to insure that the infrastructure of the organization was never breached again. She was missed by her friends, especially team six, who favored her leadership over Zechs', but she still managed to see most of them on a routine basis.

"How is she doing?" Heero asked, focusing on his friend.

"Not bad. I know she'd rather be heading up Preventer instead of aiding it, but she's come to terms with Zechs," Trowa said. "Like you should." Heero's eyes narrowed but Trowa knew there would be no retaliation for the bold comment. He was one of the few people who could tell the Japanese man exactly what he needed to hear.

"Hard to do that when he says stuff like that," Heero grumbled, not at all upset.

"It would make Lena happy," Trowa encouraged and then backed off. Heero would only put up with so much criticism. Middie came over to them and wrapped an arm around her husband's lean waist. He smiled down at her, a warm smile that was just meant for his wife.

"We'd better go, baby," she said softly, her navy eyes bright. Trowa nodded.

"Take care, Yuy. We'll see you soon." The two men shook hands and Heero waited for Relena to hug the other couple before ushering her into the burgundy Nissan. It was an old habit: he didn't like her out in the open for too long. She never complained, but he knew it did irk her sometimes.

The ride to the tree farm was quiet. Relena suspected her husband was off in his own world, and she had no desire to bring him out of it. Their argument still bothered her, but she didn't want to talk, not yet. It was her fault, anyway. Why she had to tease him like that was a mystery. To bring her older brother into it was inexcusable, knowing how Heero felt about him. She gazed out the window, into the gloom, and felt a vague sense of despair suddenly steel over her. Why did Heero put up with her sometimes? Why couldn't she be more quiet, instead of always trying to get a rise out him?

"Koishii?"

Relena turned her head toward her husband. He saw the sadness in her eyes and frowned, knowing that SAD was again encroaching on his wife. He really hated seeing her so depressed. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk back there," he said, and she shrugged, making his frown deepen.

"It's okay. It's my fault, anyway. I know how you feel about Zechs," she said quietly and turned away from him, which was not acceptable. Heero pulled the X-Terra into the tree farm's driveway and parked, then turned sideways to look at her.

"Koibito, look at me," he ordered and she did, and her eyes were nearly filled with tears. Heero's face softened as he reached to touch her cheek. "It's not your fault, love. I know Zechs doesn't exactly like me. That's no surprise. I overreacted. And if you really want an artificial tree, we can get one." It was a major concession on his part, and Relena had to smile. She knew her depression irritated him, but only because he wasn't sure how to rescue her from it. But she dearly loved him for constantly trying.

"No, handsome. I honestly like the real ones," she told him. "Come on."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Come on." They got out and headed into the huge side yard filled with different types of trees. Heero immediately drifted off to the right, staring up a tree that had to be roughly twelve feet high. Relena wandered over to him. "Isn't it too high?" she asked, a little warily. For all of his self-control and common sense, Heero had issues when it came to buying big things, like most men did.

"No. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her over to where two older men were working and binding up a tree. "Excuse me. Can we get that one over there?" he asked, pointing.

The shorter man nodded. "Yeah, that's a nice one. Got a cathedral ceiling?"

Heero shook his head. "No, but it will fit." Relena glanced up at him, seeing his conviction. She wasn't nearly so sure, but didn't want to argue anymore with him. They'd argued too much that day as it was. The men looked at each other and shrugged before going over and getting the tree. Relena shivered and rubbed her arms. She wore a dark gray P-coat and dark boot-cut jeans, and made a very pretty picture, but she didn't feel so pretty right then. All she felt was cold.

"You need to eat more," Heero said, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her tight to his body. Relena gave a quiet snort.

"I don't think it would help, darling. I'm just cold-blooded," she said, leaning against him. He chuckled, giving her a light squeeze. Relena smiled, thinking how wonderful her husband was. She knew there were still doubters out there, her brother included, who thought the ex-pilot wasn't good enough for her, but no one could ever convince her of that. They had drawn strength from one another during the war, had leaned on each other during her years as VFM, and now just enjoyed each other's company.

"Ready to go?" Heero asked, a little impatiently, because he wanted to get home and put it up. Relena nodded, happy that he was happy. Even in her seasonal depression, at least she had that. Heero escorted her to the Nissan and helped her in, then gently kissed her. "You sure you're okay, tenshi?"

"I'm sure." Actually, she didn't feel all that great, but couldn't bear to bring him down again. It was probably just the cold weather combined with a heaviness she couldn't seem to shake. _But we'll be home soon, and we can cuddle up on the couch, and I'll feel a lot better. _

"Okay." Heero got into the SUV and pulled out, heading home. His wife listened to his rock music as it blasted from the speakers, and she tried, hard, to stay level. She didn't want Heero worrying about her more than was normal, and especially not during the Christmas season. That would be part of her gifts to him. He deserved only happiness.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: I know, nothing major happened in this chapter. But the next chapter is the Christmas party, and you know that's gonna be fun! Love to all and I wish only the best for you and yours during this holiday season. RedLion2


	8. Party Plans

I do not own Gundam Wing or its fabu characters.

Chapter Eight: Party Plans

The tree was a virtual monster, and wanted no part of Heero's taming, which he was gallantly attempting to do. It just fit in the corner, and though his wife remained doubtful, he was certain he could get the star on top. Relena just stood back and watched, a faint smile on her face. Heero finally backed off and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his face.

"See, love? It just required some finesse," he said nonchalantly, and she giggled, then laughed when the beastly tree threatened to tip over. Heero scrambled to steady it, growling beneath his breath. Pushing the tree back to its natural, upright position, the ex-bodyguard swore at it, each curse sounding in his native tongue. "There. It won't fall over again."

"If you say so." Relena turned to the boxes of ornaments and bit her lip, considering. Most of them were Darlian heirlooms, and there was one Peacecraft one that an old friend of that family had given her. Her gentian eyes misted a little and she smiled softly. So much had happened since that horrible day her parents had died. She felt her husband's hands on her shoulders and reached up to squeeze one of them. "I'm okay, darling."

"I know, love," he said quietly. She was strong and could be strong-willed, but she needed him at times like this, and that's why he was here. They made a good team. "Let's get started." Together they began decorating, teasing and joking, and stealing an occasional kiss. And when they had finished, Heero shut the living room lamps off and plugged in the tree, and they stood together in the warm bath of a hundred and some sparkling bulbs, and they remembered.

They remembered all the close calls they'd had over the course of their relationship, the times they thought they'd lost the war and each other, the horrible times when they'd been separated. And they thought of their friends, of everything they'd all been through together, the smiles and sobs, and they were happy, happy to be who they were and where they were.

"Come on, sweetheart," Heero whispered and with an arm around her shoulders, gently guided his wife up the stairs and to their bedroom. He had some making up to do.

**GUNDAM WING**

"What? _No_, Maxwell. No reindeer! I _know_ she'd like them, but—what? No!" Heero's voice rose in horrified agitation as his best friend tried to persuade him that Relena should have reindeer at her surprise Christmas party. "Maxwell, _no_ deer. That's—"

"Heero?"

"She's awake. What? Shut up. You know what to do, right? Trowa has the key. What? No. Shut up. Bye." Heero hastily hung up seconds before his wife opened the door to the mudroom. He shoved his phone into it's holster and smiled at her. Relena lifted a delicate eyebrow. "What?"

"Who were you yelling at this early?" she asked, eying him warily, a slight hint of amusement in her eyes. Heero looked a little flustered, and that was enough to make her suspicious. "Was it Zechs?" Her husband hadn't yet "talked" to her brother about what he'd told Relena on their rehearsal night, and she was waiting for the fireworks to go off.

"No." Heero leaned down to kiss her and brushed some hair back behind her ear. Relena sighed in contentment and he smirked. She could be so easy to distract if you knew just how to do it. "You sleep well last night?" he asked, turning her around and nudging her back into the house.

"Yeah, so-so. Who were you talking to?" she asked, showing some persistence. Heero covered up a frown. He couldn't let her find out about her party the day of. That would be the ultimate failed mission. But he didn't have to lie. At least, not fully.

"Duo. He wanted me to go snowboarding," he told her and went into the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"No, not really." Relena pulled out a chair and sat down, resting her chin on her fist. It was a dark morning, again. But she knew she couldn't let herself be down today. She had slept nearly the entire day yesterday, and Heero hadn't complained, but he wouldn't be happy if she didn't hang out with him today.

Heero got the coffee going and walked over to look out the slider. Snow was hanging heavy in the atmosphere, but he wasn't worried. He'd seen the forecast; they were only supposed to get an inch, if even that, so they didn't have to worry about bad weather. Now, if their friends could get everything right..."Huh?" He turned when a dish towel wapped the back of his head. His wife had pretty good aim.

"Are you ignoring me on purpose, or what?" Relena asked, but there was no crossness in her voice. "Are you going with Duo?" She hoped he wasn't, but then again, a day spent curled up in the recliner with the new mystery/romance she'd bought wouldn't be bad, either. And Heero's sled _was_ coming today, but she had that under control, thanks to Trowa.

"No, to both questions." Heero started getting some coffee, eying his watch. Trowa and Middie would be here at six to get things organized, and everyone else would be here by seven. Or at least that's the way it was supposed to go. And Sally was picking up the puppy, so that detail was taken care of—"What?"

Relena laughed and got up, shaking her head. "Thinking about Santa already? It's not quite the twenty-fourth, handsome." She opened the fridge and took out the apple juice.

"It's never too early to be thinking about him," came the quick, monotone reply as her husband sipped his drink. Unlike Chang, he took his with cream and sugar – lots of sugar.

Relena glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'm not sure he'll be stopping here for _you_. I think you've been a fairly naughty boy this year." Her eyes twinkled and she gasped as Heero lunged across the kitchen and grabbed her from behind, pressing his body tightly against hers.

"Oh, I _know_ I've been naughty, love. But I really don't think Santa will put me on his bad list, do you? I just can't help myself," he growled into her ear, giving her waist a squeeze. Relena giggled and leaned back against him. He was warm and solid, and he was all hers, and she knew nothing could be a better present than that. "What're you thinking about, sweetheart?" Heero whispered, nuzzling her neck gently.

"About how happy I am," she said, turning in his embrace to face him. His Prussian blues were soft and warm, deep pools of bliss that she could sink into and never come out of. She reached up to run a hand through his unruly bangs, a smile on her face. "I can't believe, sometimes, that we're really together. Everything we had to go through..." She trailed off as Heero leaned down to kiss her, his mouth firm but asking, never demanding. She sighed softly, and Heero deepened the contact, bringing a hand up to the graceful curve of her neck. They stayed locked together for several moments, just enjoying one another, both knowing that when they parted, there were things to be done.

"I love you, koishii," Heero said, backing away a step or two. She smiled up at him, a lazy, contented smile that made his body sing and gave him great satisfaction because she was pleased with him. He knew there were times Relena wasn't pleased with him, or him with her, but that was to be expected – they _were_ a normal married couple, after all.

"I love you too, handsome. So what's on the agenda for today?" Relena asked, leaning back against the marble countertop. She wasn't dressed yet, and the silky nightgown she wore clung seductively to every feminine curve, making it hard for her husband to concentrate. When he failed to answer her, she chuckled, especially when his eyes met hers and she saw the raw heat there. A sly twinkle sprang into her gentian orbs and she grinned, then sprinted from the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Race you there!"

Heero shook his head and grinned before giving chase. She could be such a tease! He let her win this morning, which was rare, considering his competitive nature. Relena smiled tantalizing from their bed, and that was all the invitation he needed. As his mouth covered hers and she responded eagerly to him, he forgot about everything else he had planned for the day.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Duo, didn't Heero say no to the whole reindeer idea?" Hilde asked skeptically, her sapphire orbs narrowed. Her husband grinned and shrugged, his broad shoulders pulling his black tee tight. "He's going to kill you, and our baby will be fatherless."

"Aw, babe, come on. It's Christmas. Yuy isn't gonna kill me," Duo argued and pointed out the kitchen window toward a horse trailer. "Besides, Relena loves animals." He smiled wide at his wife, and she just shook her head. She knew her best friend adored every animal she'd ever come in contact with, but bringing eight reindeer to her home seemed a little much. But then, Duo _did_ tend to overdo Christmas...and birthdays, and, well, just about every holiday.

"Um, the name Clark Griswold comes to mind," she told him, trying to sound stern, but the twinkle in her eyes gave away her true feelings on the subject. Duo grinned and threw his arms around her waist, lifting her up so he could kiss her easier.

"I love you," he whispered, and he had sobered, his cobalt blues becoming an almost violet shade with the intensity of those words. Hilde stared at him, her chest tightening with her own emotions. She knew that a lot of people only saw the partier in her husband, the goofiness, the humorous side, but there was so much more to him than that. He was a jokester, true, but he was strong and kind, protective and gentle, and very sweet.

"Duo, I—"

"Shh, babe." Duo scooped her up in his arms and headed into the living room, where he deposited her gently on the couch. "Get some rest. It's going to be a fun night," he told her with a wink. "And I've got reindeer to feed."

"I still say he's going to kill you. One deer, maybe not. But eight?"

"Hey, Santa has eight tiny reindeer, right? And we want this to be the best party Relena's ever had, right?" Duo saluted her. "Get some sleep, gorgeous." Before she could protest again he strode from the room and pulled out his cell. If anyone could get a hold of a Santa suit, it would be Quatre.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Mr. Winner? There's a call for you on line six," Quatre's secretary, Jennifer Thomas, called from the open doorway. The young blonde CEO of Winner Enterprises sighed, but quietly. He was already supposed to have left for his shuttle to Earth, but kept getting caught.

"Who is it, Jennifer?" he asked, his tone light and soft. He was quite annoyed, but he didn't have to let it show. Jennifer was very sensitive, and this was in no way her fault that he kept getting calls, and that he kept taking them.

"He said to tell you, 'You, Quat,'" she said, a delicate frown on her face. Quatre smiled then, and the expression seemed to brighten the whole room.

"Ah. I'll take it. And thank you." The secretary nodded and left while her boss lifted the phone and hit the sixth line. "Duo. Good to hear from you." His voice was still light, but now there was also warmth. A call from any of his former Gundam comrades was always welcome, and usually held an invitation to some kind of adventure.

"Hey, Quat. You _are_ comin' tonight, right? Relena would be crushed if you didn't," Duo said as he walked into his office. It was just the opposite of Heero's – Hilde had decorated it up with several pictures, and there were Gundam action figures as well.

"Well, I don't think she would be crushed, but yes, I will be there," Quatre said with a small chuckle. Whenever he thought of the former VFM, a quiet pang went through his heart, but he never dwelled on it. Even back during the war, before Heero and Relena had admitted what they felt, he had known they loved each other. His empathy, in that particular case, had been a curse, for he too felt a pull toward the delicately iron-willed young woman. "What do you need, Duo?"

"A Santa suit, and I haven't been able to find one." Duo wouldn't admit that he really hadn't searched too hard – like at all, actually. Why search when he knew Quatre could get him one? He was, after all, one of the most powerful men in the colonies.

"I see. Don't you think we're all a little too old to believe that fantasy?" Quatre asked, and a hard tone crept into his voice. Duo frowned at his friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"You alright, Quatre?" he asked, sitting down at his computer. Quatre sighed internally. He had no right to take out his melancholy on his friend. After all, it wasn't anyone's fault but his own that Christmas was going to be a lonely affair for him, despite having all those sisters. He'd had plenty of interest from young, beautiful women, but he just wasn't interested in anything short-term. He wanted what his friends had.

"I'm fine, Duo. Just been working too much lately, that's all." Quatre took a swallow of his lukewarm coffee. "So you need a Santa suit? Who's playing the jolly old elf?"

Duo grinned. "I am. I even have the eight tiny reindeer!"

Quatre laughed and leaned back in his chair. "I'll see what I can do. And I won't be late, like the last time."

"Good. I gotta go, Quat. See ya tonight at seven."

"See you then, Duo." Quatre hung up and stretched, a faint smile on his handsome face. There was no way he would be late for this party, unlike the last time they had all gotten together. He had gotten called to Tokyo for an emergency meeting and his friends hadn't let him forget it. Relena had been disappointed, and he really hated being the reason she was upset. Glancing at his watch, Quatre stood up and stretched again before walking over and grabbing his leather trench coat. It was time to be going. And he had a new mission to complete.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Love, where are you?" Heero called out as he left his office. He'd finished his round of calls; everything was going to plan, and it was now his turn. When he got no answer from his wife, he frowned and headed to the kitchen, where he'd left her only ten minutes before. "Relena?" He grabbed a Coke from the fridge and went to the living room in time to see her hastily shut her cell. "You alright?" he asked, concerned by her anxious expression.

"I'm fine," his wife quickly assured him and smiled. Her call to Trowa had taken longer than she'd expected, and she was lucky Heero hadn't caught her. It wouldn't do at all for him to know what she had planned. "What's up?"

Heero narrowed his eyes. Something was up, but she obviously didn't want to tell him what it was. And with Christmas so close, it quite possibly had to do with that, so he wouldn't press the issue. "Want to take a ride?" he asked instead, holding out his hand to her. Relena smiled. This was perfect! Instead of trying to lure her husband away from the house so Trowa could bring the Firecat, Heero was himself volunteering to take her away.

"I'd love to." She walked over and took his hand, stretching upward to kiss his cheek. Heero smiled and put an arm around her to guide her from the room. A glance at his watch showed five o'clock – definitely time to be going. He helped Relena with her coat, earning him a sweet smile. It never ceased to amaze him just how much a simple gesture like that, helping her with her coat, was appreciated.

"We'll take the Jeep," he said as they walked out. Relena nodded and got in, buckling up, her mind wandering ahead to Christmas. She had hoped to see all their friends, but everyone was busy And that was, of course, to be understood, but it was still disappointing. Heero got in and started the Rubicon his mind as well leaping ahead.

They never knew exactly where a ride would take them, and that was the point of taking one. Heero turned south and turned the radio up, glancing at his wife. She was staring out the passenger window, completely preoccupied. _That's just as well. I'd rather not talk right now. _There would be plenty of talking later on.

_Talking._ _I suppose I'll have to put on a show of talking to Zechs. But if Relena thinks I'm going to forgive him for what he told her, she's wrong. I can't believe he said it. _Heero scowled as he thought of his brother-in-law talking to Relena the night before her wedding, still trying to get her to back out. _I should've punched him out that night. Heaven knows he deserved it. _But thoughts of Relena had stilled his anger then, just as he knew they would now. He never, ever, wanted to purposely upset her. She was his world, and he would give his life to keep her safe and happy.

_Don't worry, koibito. I'll tell Zechs what I think of his words to you, but I won't hurt him, because that would hurt you, too. And I will never do that. _He glanced again at his wife and reached out for her hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. Relena smiled and laid her head back, her gentian orbs closing. Heero's eyes warmed and appeared near-black. They way she completely trusted him was still amazing, even all this time. It would never cease to be so.

_And I promise, koishii, you will never have reason to doubt me. I love you, and tonight, you'll see how much that's true._

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: A couple more chapters after this, promise. And I really want to thank Isis 01 for your last review. That just made my day when you said you like my married version of Heero and Relena the best of any other married ones you've read. I also want to say thank you for all the fans and the hits and reviews they're giving me. Long live Gundam Wing, my friends! RL2


	9. Merry Christmas, Relena

Bandai holds the rights to Gundam Wing, not I.

Chapter Nine: Merry Christmas, Relena

Trowa stepped down from his truck and hurried to open the barn doors. Relena had entrusted him to bring over and hide Heero's new sled, and he wanted to hurry and get it done. He and Middie had to get the house ready for Relena's party, and it was already six. That left only an hour. It was fortunate that Heero had a barn and a pole building on the property. Relena had told Trowa to put the Firecat in the barn, where Heero was least likely to find it.

He started the sled and eased it down the ramp, the roar of the engine a sweet music to his ears. Middie was already in the house, and he was anxious to join her. It wasn't like they hadn't been together all day, but any time they were apart, he missed her terribly. She was the most important thing in his life, and he felt dull when away from her.

With the Arctic Cat parked safely inside the barn, Trowa drove his truck over behind the pole barn and unhitched the double trailer Relena had bought. He smiled, knowing how thrilled Heero would be with the Firecat and all the toys his wife had bought to go with it. And with a double trailer, Relena obviously had plans for a second sled. It would be good for them to have a hobby to do together, although he wasn't sure Heero would want his wife out on some of the rougher trails, knowing how protective he was.

"Trowa!" The cry was sharp and he spun, expecting to see his wife near the barn. There was no sight of her, and his chest tightened as he ran toward the house. Middie was standing on the deck, her arms wrapped around her body.

"Mid, what is it?" he called out, running toward her.

"Hilde just called and said she and Duo are going to be a little late. Something about reindeer, but I didn't quite catch all of it," she said, shivering delicately. Trowa stopped on the bottom step and sighed. "What? I thought you'd want to know," Middie huffed quietly.

"It's not that, honey. I thought you were in trouble," Trowa told her, shaking his head. "You know how I am," he added, mildly reproachful. Heero wasn't the only one who worried about his wife.

Middie looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I wasn't thinking, I guess." She glanced toward the pole barn. "Are you done now?"

"Yeah. Come on." He followed her inside and shed his coat, taking it to Heero's office where Relena wouldn't see it when she came home. Middie had already started getting the food ready, so Trowa began hanging up the red and green streamers they'd brought with them. He wondered about the reindeer, and knew only Duo would think of something like that.

He heard the back slider open and hurried to see who had arrived. Wufei Chang and Sally Po were busy taking off their coats and shoes while Middie hugged them both. Wufei finished taking off his coat and looked over at him, a slight smile on his face.

"Wufei. Good to see you," Trowa said, coming into the kitchen to shake the Chinese man's hand. Wufei's grip was warm and hard – like the man himself. They had worked together for years, and worked well, like a beautifully-built machine. There was not a finer Preventer agent, and Trowa was glad to know him and have him on his team.

"You too, Trowa." Wufei glanced around. "Need help?" He liked the farm house, liked the space that was big and cozy at the same time. His apartment seemed drab and lonely in comparison.

"Sure." The two men headed into the hallway and living room, while Sally stayed to help Middie. The two women worked easily together, and caught up on the Preventer gossip that permeated their office.

"So do you think Relena has any clue?" Sally asked while she poured chips into a bowl. She had picked up the puppy earlier in the afternoon, but hadn't brought him over yet. Heero would get him the next morning. And she was sure Relena would fall in love.

Middie shook her golden head. "Nah. She thinks all of us already have plans. In fact, Hilde told me she was moping." She finished arranging the crackers on a platter and began cutting up cheese. The party was going to be wonderful, and she couldn't wait to see Relena's reaction.

"Probably part of that moping is her SAD." Sally paused to survey the food. Nearly everything was ready, and it was six-thirty. Perfect. "Hilde is feeling a little better."

"I didn't realize she'd been sick." Middie fussed over how much cheese to put on. Cheese was one of her husband's biggest weaknesses, and she didn't want to have to reload the plate five minutes into the party.

"She never was sick, just very tired and irritable," Sally said. "I'd put more on it," she added, gesturing to the plate. Middie nodded, glancing toward the slider as she heard voices approaching. Zechs and his wife, Lucrezia, or Noin, as she still went by, came in, stomping snow from their shoes.

"Are we the last ones?" Zechs asked, a frown on his face. He was not eager to be here, for he knew how Heero felt about him. But this was for his sister, and he adored her beyond any problems he had with her husband.

"No. Quatre, Duo, and Hilde aren't here yet," Sally informed him while giving Noin a hug. They were very close, being a few years older than the other women, and lately they didn't see much of each other.

"Duo's here," Trowa said, coming into the kitchen with Wufei. They both nodded at Zechs, but that was about the most welcome they would give him.

"Is that a horse trailer behind his truck?" Sally asked, gazing out the window. "Why would he need one of those?" She turned to look at her fiancée, who shrugged, scowling.

"Who knows. Maxwell always has a scheme," Wufei said, but he wasn't really annoyed. He honestly liked the American, he just didn't always know how to take him. Hilde came up on the deck and Wufei opened the slider for her. She shook the snow that had begun falling from her black curls and smiled at her friends.

"Could one of you help Duo back the trailer up behind the barn?" she asked, her gaze seeking out Trowa. The tall Preventer agent nodded, not bothering to ask questions. He'd find out what Maxwell had planned when he went out there.

Before anyone could question her, Hilde shook her head. "Oh no. You'll see what Duo has planned later on," she told them, a twinkle lighting up her eyes.

"It's ten to seven, guys. We'd better get this stuff hid," Noin said, and everyone began helping put things away. They weren't sure if Heero would have Relena come directly into the living room, where they would surprise her, or if he'd let her come into the kitchen. Either way, they didn't want her to get suspicious.

Quatre arrived just seconds before seven, and he smiled at everyone before ducking down next to Noin behind the recliner. The grandfather clock solemnly announced the new hour, and they waited tensely, anxious to surprise the girl who had made all of their lives better just by knowing her.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Heero, why are we going so slow?" Relena asked, glancing at the speedometer. It felt like they were crawling, and they really were, at forty-five. Her husband shrugged.

"There might be black ice," he told her, hoping she would buy it. He knew he never drove this slow, but he wanted everyone to have time to get there and get ready. Relena frowned a little but didn't question him. They pulled into their driveway and Heero parked in the garage. His friends were good – he hadn't noticed any extra tire marks in the snow. Relena headed into the house, jumping when her husband grabbed her elbow and stopped her.

"Heero?" She looked up at him in confusion. Heero just smirked and opened the door for her. "Um, thanks," his wife said, clearly befuddled by his behavior. And that was good – she wouldn't wonder if something was going on in case their friends had left something unhidden. There was nothing in either the mudroom or front hall that was incriminating, and Heero breathed easier.

"Why don't you go into the living room and I'll get us some hot chocolate," he said, nudging his unsuspecting wife toward the big, dark room. She went without a word, because sitting down and hot chocolate sounded absolutely wonderful...

"Merry Christmas, Relena!" The cry reverberated around the room, engulfing the young woman and crushing her in its resounding warmth. Relena stumbled backward and into Heero, who put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed in reassurance. Their friends flipped on the lights and stepped out of their hiding places, all smiling as Relena's gentian eyes widened.

"Heero? You set this up?" she asked, turning to look up at him. He nodded and Relena squealed, throwing her arms around his waist and proceeding to squeeze the air from him.

"Easy, love," Heero said, smirking in amusement. "I know you wanted to see everyone, so..." He shrugged and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Oh, Heero...I love you!" Relena hugged him again and turned to receive all the hugs from their friends. Heero caught Sally's eye and waved her toward the hallway. The doctor nodded and followed him, finding it easy to slip away in the crowd. She went into the kitchen and waited for Heero to join her.

"Good job, Heero. I think she was surprised," she said, smiling as he nodded and gave her a hug. They were good friends, perhaps better than he was with Wufei, and they didn't get to see much of each other any more. _Actually, we don't see much of anyone anymore_, the Japanese man mused.

"Most of the credit goes to you guys," he told her, opening the fridge to take out a Coke. "Did you have any problems securing the objective?" he asked, prompting Sally to laugh. He gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"Only you would describe your wife's present as an 'objective,' Heero," she told him, still laughing. "And no, I didn't have any problems."

"The only problem is now _she_ wants one," said Wufei as he joined them. He was a very private person, secretive, even, if he felt the need, and the crowded living room was getting to him. He took the Coke Heero offered and leaned back against the counter.

Heero smirked. "Yeah, sorry about that." He wasn't, really. There was no need to be. Wufei really wasn't upset. Trowa soon joined them, looking for both drink and food. "Thanks for doing this," Heero told him quietly. Trowa had been his second while he'd led team six, and there was no one he trusted more.

"No problem. Lena's happy."

"Yeah." Heero looked over at Wufei and Sally, who were speaking softly, Wufei's hand on her back, one of her hands on his shoulder. They made a good match, even if it had taken them both awhile to see that.

"Hey, what's everyone in here for? The party's out there!" Duo shouted as he walked in, a big Santa hat on his top of his chestnut head. His cobalt eyes gleamed, and Heero frowned slightly. He knew that look in his friend's eyes. Something was up.

"We're taking a break, Maxwell," Wufei said, but there was some humor in his voice. It was Christmas, after all, and a party to boot. Sally kissed his cheek and turned away, smiling at Duo.

"How is Relena doing?" she asked, heading to the fridge to start getting food out.

"She's happy." Duo helped her with the food, sampling as he did. He was anxious to spring his surprise on Relena, and on Yuy, too, but knew the timing had to be perfect. And he'd already enlisted Barton's help with that. When he'd asked Trowa, the taller man had nodded, and there'd been a secretive smile on his normally impassive face. Duo didn't know what that was all about, but hadn't asked. Trowa, like most of them, was a private person. Duo guessed it came from their upbringings and their own parts during the war. It hadn't been an easy time, for any of them.

Relena, meanwhile, was holding court in the living room with Middie, Hilde, Zechs, Noin, and Quatre. She could tell her Arabian friend was down, though he was doing a superb job of masking it. Quatre was as much a politician as she was – perhaps even more so, as he was still at it.

"Quatre, how has work been?" she asked, her voice soft. He smiled nonchalantly, but she saw past the façade. Her friend was hurting.

"Work, as always. But it's been a good year for me." He could tell Relena had seen past his joviality and decided it was best to flee. "If you'll excuse me." He hurried toward the kitchen, and heard someone following. With relief, he saw it was just Middie and Hilde. Middie gave his forearm a squeeze and hurried over to Trowa, who grinned and gently kissed her. Quatre forced back his ill will. Now was neither the time nor the place.

Heero watched his friends mingling and talking and scowled, realizing who was left in the living room with his wife. He brushed past Quatre and strode into the other room, heading instantly for his wife. Relena smiled when she saw him coming, and his scowl deepened, because he knew that smile. It was her polite way of telling him, "Please rescue me," without letting anyone else know how she was feeling.

"Heero."

"Zechs."

Their voices and expressions matched as perfectly as the Budweiser Clydesdales, and Relena and Noin exchanged semi-worried looks. Zechs was instantly glowering, preparing for the verbal spat he was sure was coming. Heero pulled Relena tight against him, his stance instinctively protective. He had learned long ago that even though Zechs _did_ try to keep his sister's best interests at heart, he often ended up hurting her somehow.

"Heero, can we talk, please?" his wife asked, feeling the tenseness of her husband's body. She really didn't want him to create a scene right now. He glanced down at her and shook his head. Oh, no. He wasn't giving the diplomat a chance to try and talk him out of this. Not tonight.

"Love, I need to speak with your brother – privately." Heero looked at Zechs with narrowed eyes and saw a flash of apprehension in Zechs' own. "Follow me," Heero ordered and left the living room for his office, Zechs coming along closely. He wasn't sure what the ex-agent had to say, but it probably wasn't going to be good.

Relena sighed and smiled at Noin. "Come on. There's food in the kitchen," Noin said and directed her sister-in-law into the other room. Duo bounded over and slung an arm around Relena's shoulders, squeezing them. She was glad that everyone was happy, but she worried about what her husband was saying to Zechs. And, maybe even more importantly, what Zechs was telling _him_.

Heero told Zechs to close the door, his Prussian eyes deep with restrained anger. The blonde leader of Preventer turned to him, his own ice-blue eyes narrowed in irritation. "This party is supposed to relieve Relena's stress, not add to it. I thought you wanted to make her happy," he said, his tone cold. "I believe that's why you arranged it."

"Funny you should bring up your sister's happiness, Zechs. The night before our wedding was supposed to be happy, too, but you just couldn't let her have that, could you?" Heero's own voice was harsh, and bit into Zechs like a rabid dog. The blonde frowned in consternation.

"What are you talking about, Yuy?"

"That doesn't surprise me that you don't remember." Heero leaned across his desk toward the other man. "Let me refresh your memory. You told Relena that I was stubborn and unforgiving, and wouldn't bend to anyone, not even her."

Zechs swallowed a little hard. He remembered now, remembered pulling his younger sister off to the side and speaking with her. Relena had been upset, angry, and he'd felt bad afterward, but he just couldn't get it out of his head that her marrying Yuy would only hurt her. Obviously, at least so far, that wasn't true, but Zechs wasn't ready to let go of it yet. "I was warning her, Yuy. I know how you are, how you operate. You _don't_ back down to anyone."

"You don't know me _that_ well, Peacecraft. I may not yield that easily to anyone, but I love Relena, and she knows if I give in to anyone, it will be her." Heero felt his temper start cooling a little, and eased back. He just wanted Zechs to know he was unhappy, not start a big fight. Any other night, maybe, but not this one.

Zechs sighed, knowing this wasn't going anywhere. Heero was too stubborn, and so was he. And he honestly didn't want to make Relena unhappy. "Fine. Maybe my warning was out of line. But I still don't think you can keep her happy. And I'm not backing down on that."

"I don't care, but you're wrong. My mission is to keep my wife happy and safe, and I won't fail." Heero gestured to the door. "And right now I want to be with her, so get out."

Zechs scowled and did as told, not eager to draw out the conversation. Heero followed him into the kitchen and stopped, his Prussian blues seeking out his pretty wife. Relena was standing with Trowa and Duo, and it almost seemed like old times. Heero smirked a little, and his eyes softened as he watched her. She was relaxed and happy, and safe.

_See, Zechs? I'm a man of my word. Relena will always be taken care of. She is my world, my tenshi. And nothing will ever change that._

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: Sorry about the delay – I've got a rather nasty head cold, and am still recovering from it. To Desert Fox, thank you so much for the review! I love hearing from new readers. And I know that many people don't take Relena and Heero as canon, but the way I see it, it was greatly implied. I take that stand from watching the anime and reading, several times over, the manga. It's there. And I hope you find the story satisfactory, too.

And to Anna, thank you! I hope that more people will see that Heero and Relena don't have to have a troublesome marriage. It's possible they could actually get along! As for continuing this line, I actually have to finish my other three stories I'm posting before doing anything else, but there will be another story to follow this one. When, I don't know. But it will deal with Relena's first pregnancy.

As for everyone else, thank you so much, and I'm truly sorry this wasn't finished before Christmas. I had such high hopes, but you all know the old song and dance: time gets away. RL2


	10. This Ordinary Life

Bandai holds the rights to _Gundam Wing_. I get nothing for my efforts, except your hits and reviews.

This is the last chapter of '_Tis the Season_. I apologize again for not finishing it closer to Christmas. There will be a short, one-shot companion piece to this that will deal solely with Quatre.

Chapter Ten: This Ordinary Life

"Quatre?" The blonde CEO turned to Relena, who had managed to escape her husband's constant attention for a moment and was now standing demurely beside him. "Are you really okay?" There was such sincere concern in her voice that he wanted to just spill, but knew he couldn't. This party was to make her happy, and he wouldn't ruin that.

"I'm fine, Relena, really. You know how the space flights are. They take a lot out of you," he said, hiding behind a wooden smile. But even if the smile had been real, she would have seen past it. She was too well-trained not to. Relena tilted her head to one side, gazing up at him, studying him, and suddenly he didn't want to be there. But how could he beg off the party? _And she'll only be more worried_, he mused, struggling to stay calm under her scrutiny.

"Relena?" She turned to Trowa, who had approached immediately upon seeing her engaging Quatre. He knew his CEO friend was hurting, and knew why, and had already set into motion a plan to rectify the problem. "Come on. We're going into the living room." Trowa took her elbow, leaving no room for arguing. Quatre gave him a grateful smile and followed them, wondering what his friends were up to.

Trowa deposited Relena next to Heero on the loveseat and sat in the recliner, which had been turned to face the rest of the room. He saw that everyone was curious, and noted the absence of Duo and Hilde. The ex-pilot had to hide the smile that wanted to present itself – it wouldn't do at all to give away the surprise that was awaiting the others.

He picked up the book he had stealthily hidden by the chair earlier that night and opened it, focusing on the old words of an ancient poem that told of a jolly old elf and his eight tiny reindeer. As he read, he perceived that his audience was rather enraptured – even Heero seemed to be getting into it. Trowa read slowly, but his voice was melodic, and when he had reached the very ending line, he paused for affect.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight," the acrobat-turned agent finished, and smiled at the clapping. "And now – what was that?" Trowa's voice picked up an edge, and Heero was on his feet in seconds, his hand automatically reaching for a gun that was no longer there, and hadn't been for some time. Wufei and Zechs were on their feet as well, and Quatre was tensed, his aquamarine eyes narrowed in readiness.

"What did you hear?" Heero asked, his tone cold and demanding. Trowa's first instinct was to ignore him – Yuy was no longer his commanding officer. But he knew what was going on, and this _was_ Heero's home – of course he'd be protective of it.

They all heard a faint, "Ho, ho, ho!" at the same time, and Relena dashed from the room, not answering Heero's command to stay, as she was set upon the sight she had only just glimpsed out her front window. She didn't stop for boots or her coat, and ran outside, stopping just beyond the garage, a cry fleeing from her throat. Heero was only two steps behind her, and threw himself in front of her as protection, only to hear laughter. He swung his gaze to the left and his eyes narrowed to slits as a few growled curses left his mouth beneath his breath.

"Merry Christmas, Relena! Ho, ho, ho!" Duo, dressed in a bright red and vibrant white suit, shouted from within a gorgeous old sleigh. Eight reindeer pulled the antique vehicle, each pawing and snorting. Hilde sat next to Duo, her sapphire eyes lit with spirited happiness. "What do ya think, Princess?" Duo asked, his smile wide beneath a heavy fake beard.

Relena laughed, her gentian orbs glistening with tears. "I can't believe it, Duo. Where did you find them? And the sleigh, too?" She was about to walk over to the cute deer and realized she didn't have any shoes on. Heero scowled and scooped his wife up into his strong arms, relenting the expression when she snuggled against him. "Um, I'll be right back," Relena said with a slight giggle as her husband carried her back inside. The others, too, realized that in their mad dash, they'd left without their shoes and coats, and made for the deck and kitchen, where their things were.

Inside the mudroom, Heero gently set his wife down and kept his arms around her. Relena smiled up at her husband, and he frowned at the tears that were beginning to shine in her eyes. "Koishii, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice soft and concerned. "You are happy, aren't you?"

She nodded, and because her throat was now clogged with tears and deep emotions, hugged him hard, laying her head on his chest. Heero's concern eased away, and his arms held her tighter, while he kissed the top of her head. Relena let out a small sob, and he reached out to tilt her chin up, looking worriedly into her tear-swollen eyes.

"Koibito? Please, don't cry," he said, upset that she was upset. Relena bit her lip and choked back the tears, knowing he was worried about her. Heero let her compose herself, his tight hold reassuring and comforting. He had the feeling she was emotional because she was happy, but he wanted to make sure.

"I-I'm fine, darling," she whispered, gazing up at him. "It's just, I'm so excited, and happy, and I can't believe you did all this...just for me." Tears pooled in her eyes again, and Heero used his thumbs to wipe them away, a tender expression on his face.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone else, tenshi. You should know that." He pushed a few stray hairs back behind her ear and just watched her, content now that he knew she was alright.

"I know." Relena slowly pushed away from him and bent to pull her shoes on, eager now to get back out to their friends and the beautiful surprise Duo had sprung. Heero handed her her coat and he too pulled on shoes. Their friends were in the kitchen, and they joined them there.

"Well, at least we _all_ have wet feet," Middie said, smiling. Trowa was leaning against her as he pulled on his boots. He was happy Maxwell's surprise had gone off so well, considering that all of the ex-Gundam pilots were in attendance – it wasn't easy to pull something over on them.

"Yes, we do." This from Wufei, who had a nonplussed look on his face. But he didn't add anything else, even though he was unhappy about it. It had been his own mistake, going out without his shoes.

When everyone was officially ready, they went into the backyard where Duo was waiting, very pleased with himself. Relena climbed up in the sleigh with a little assistance from Heero, her face glowing in anticipation. She couldn't believe her husband had done this for her, and she wondered if it were possible to love him so much. It had been a hard, forever-stretching road getting here, to this point, but she would never do it differently. Heero was who he was because of all the difficulties in h is life, all the pain and bitterness he'd had to endure. But she had known, somehow, that this was how it would be for them.

Their friends stayed late into the night, until Heero began getting edgy, and they took his cue. The reindeer, which Duo had borrowed from a local rancher, were pampered and petted, and even seemed somewhat reluctant to leave when they were finally loaded up. The sleigh was loaded into the trailer as well, and Relena wished she could keep it, just as a reminder of this special night. She wasn't sure when they would all be together again.

"Merry Christmas, Lena," Trowa told her, kissing her cheek and giving her a tight hug. He and Middie were the last to leave, and he could tell Relena was sorry to see them go. "We'll get together soon, and don't worry about Quat. He's going to be just fine," he whispered in reassurance before letting her go.

"Thank you, Trowa, for everything," she said, her meaning clear. He nodded and winked before taking his wife's hand.

"Ready, Mid?"

"Sure." Middie gave Relena a tight hug and followed her husband out to his truck. Heero held back a yawn and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Come on. Let's get ready for bed," he told her softly, turning her toward the hallway.

"Yes, but then this night will be over," she said, saddened and suddenly feeling down. Heero frowned and stepped around her, facing her. She gazed up at him and was surprised by the fierceness in his blue eyes. "Heero?" Her voice was tentative.

"Sweetheart, every good thing has to end sometime. And tomorrow is Christmas Eve, right? So stop moping." He knew his cool monotone was a shock to her, but he didn't want her slipping back into her depression. Relena blinked and then smiled.

"You're right, of course. I'm sorry, handsome. I am so happy about tonight, and seeing everyone." She glanced toward his office, and a delicate frown turned her mouth down. "How did it go with Zechs?"

Heero shrugged and started up the stairs. "Like it always does. He's the most overbearing, egotistical, unapologetic idiot I know." He heard his wife give a soft snort behind him. "He wasn't sorry at all for what he said."

"He just believes he's right, honey, that's all." Relena knew Heero would never get along with her brother, but it would have been nice, just one time, for them to agree on something. Heero didn't answer and she didn't push it, knowing she couldn't make difference, anyway. She would rather go to sleep thinking about her friends and the party – something pleasant. And she had the next two days to look forward to, and especially giving Heero his presents. That was a splendid enough thought to light her dreams for several nights.

**GUNDAM WING**

By six AM on Christmas morning, Heero could not stand the suspense any longer and quietly rolled out of bed, taking care not to disturb his wife. Relena lay deep in slumber, wrapped up in the heavy blankets, and he paused for a moment to just watch her. That one person could make him so happy and complete was still, and he knew it always would be, a foreign concept. Knowing he had to get going, he hurriedly grabbed clothes and headed to the shower. He had a puppy to pick up.

Relena heard her husband drive out and jumped out of bed, nearly quivering with excitement. She wasn't sure where Heero was going, or when he'd be back, so she had to move fast. A quick shower washed away any clinging haziness and she began bringing her husband's gifts downstairs. They were heavy and awkward, except for the gloves, but she didn't notice. Heero was going to be so happy! After the presents were secured, she began making breakfast, hoping that her husband didn't pick up donuts or anything else.

And even if Heero _had_ given thought to that, he wouldn't have had time, or even patience, because he was currently trying to restrain a dark brown puppy and put it into its cage. Sally watched, fretting, while Wufei, who had come over early to Sally's just to see this spectacle, was laughing.

"Come on, Yuy, it can't be _that_ hard," he said, laughing harder when the sleek furball escaped and ran, yapping, back to Sally.

Heero shot his old friend a glare and held his hand out to Sally. "Give me the dog."

"Now just remember, Heero, this was _your_ idea," she said, picking up and handing over the puppy. It tried to bite his hand, and Heero frowned at it before pushing it into the cage. "Do you have everything you need for him?" Sally asked, her blue eyes betraying her worry.

"Yes." Heero shrugged his ski coat back on and picked up the cage. The puppy began to bark. Heero looked at Sally and said firmly, "He's not used to the cage that much. I told you not to spoil him."

"Well, I couldn't help it. He's just so cute!" she retorted, glowering at him. "Now be gentle with him, Heero. He's just a baby."

"I know." Heero glanced at Wufei, who had somewhat recovered from his laughing fit. "Give me a hand with his stuff." The Chinese man sobered up more and shook his head.

"No. You bought all that junk, you do it, Yuy."

"Wufei! Be nice and help him," Sally ordered, her eyes sparking when he started to protest. "You remember what you told me yesterday?" she asked, and he scowled, his obsidian eyes hardening. Sally smiled and looked at Heero. "He told me he thinks the puppy needs more toys."

"I did not, woman! I just said he needs some different kinds!" her fiancée protested and bent to grab a box. "Alright, fine, I'll help. Happy?"

"Yes." Sally hugged Heero. "Let us know how she likes him, okay?"

"Yeah. And thanks for keeping him for me." Heero nodded at Wufei and stepped outside. The puppy had stopped barking and was crouching in the back of the cage, as if waiting for the perfect moment to flee. Wufei set the box in the back of Heero's Jeep and went to get the other one, mumbling beneath his breath. He set the other box in the front seat.

"Thanks," Heero said, putting the cage in the back as well. Wufei nodded and started to move off. "Merry Christmas." The Chinese man paused, looking over his shoulder at Heero.

"Merry Christmas, Yuy," Wufei said, a smile on his normally taciturn face. Heero smiled back and got into the Jeep, ready to get home and give his wife the little furball. The puppy was quiet on the way home, but when Heero parked in the garage, it began to growl and bark. Heero frowned, not sure how to get it to stop. Since the garage was heated, and his Jeep warm, he left the puppy in the Rubicon, one window slightly down, while he went inside.

"Heero! Merry Christmas, darling!" Relena leapt at him just inside the house, and he caught her up in his arms, swinging her around, a smile on his face. His chocolate hair was totally unruly, sticking up all over the place, and Relena ran one hand through it, giggling at his amused expression.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said, setting her down and cupping her delicate face in his hands. Her eyes were warm and inviting, and he captured her mouth in a sweet, gentle kiss that left her sighing in contentment. "Love you," he said, his voice husky with deeply-felt emotions.

"I love you, too. Come on." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen, where pancakes, toast, sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs all waited. Heero's Prussian blues widened. He knew his wife was a pretty decent cook, for never doing it before they married, or at least, not that much, anyway, but never had she attempted something like this. "I wasn't sure what to make, so..." She bit her lip, hoping he would like it.

Heero kissed the top of her head. "It looks great, honey. Thank you." He poured some coffee and joined her at the table. Relena had orange juice and was putting food on her plate, a soft look in her eyes. She couldn't imagine her first married Christmas being any better than this, although she was anxious to give her husband his gifts.

They ate quietly and quickly, both eager to give their presents. Relena hadn't been sure which to give Heero first: the equipment or the sled, but had finally made her decision while eating. She led him into the living room and sat him down, then began tugging his gifts out from beneath the tree. His eyes widened, then narrowed a little. What on earth could she have gotten him? His hands fairly itched to begin opening them, but he stayed patient, a cool, stoic look on his face.

"Okay, handsome. Go on," Relena encouraged, sitting down on the floor near him so she could clearly observe his reaction. Heero grabbed the smallest package and foregoing any decorum, tore into it. The black gloves fit superbly to his big hands, and he noticed the Arctic Cat image, a smile on his visage. One after another, the packages yielded more Arctic Cat gear, and his suspicions rose. Could she have gotten him a sled, too? _No, definitely not. But I'll have to go to the dealer tomorrow, maybe, and buy one. _When he'd finished, he turned to his wife and pulled her into a body-crushing hug.

"Thank you, koishii," he whispered, kissing her soundly. "This stuff is great."

"Well, I know you've been looking at sleds, and Arctic Cats are your favorite," she said, blushing from the praise, and the hot kiss. Heero nodded and let go of her, then stood up and went to the tree. Kneeling, he reached far back beneath it, nearly ending up on his stomach, and withdrew a small box, which he handed to his wife. She stared at it, then at him, and he gave an encouraging nod.

She gently unwrapped the box, then lifted the lid and felt tears instantly spring into her eyes. Inside, on a soft, miniature silk pillow, laid a beautiful, antique diamond pendant in the shape of a heart. There were no words, because anything she could have said would have seemed paltry, at least to her. With fingers taut and trembling, she gently took out the necklace, her tears finally sliding down her cheeks. Heero reached out and took the jewelry from her, carefully placing it around her graceful neck and clasping it.

"I-I haven't seen this since—" Relena choked up and her husband softly stroked her back, letting her collect her thoughts and emotions. He had known this was the kind of reaction he'd receive, but it was still hard for him to see her tears, even if they were joyous ones. "Since that photograph of my real parents," she finished, sniffling. The necklace had belonged to Lady Peacecraft, and was an heirloom reaching far back into the Peacrecraft's history. "Where did you—"

"Shh." Heero pulled her back against him and just held her, savoring the moment. He'd been fortunate to come up with the necklace, and had spent the last two years searching for it. It had been a long and arduous task, but now, seeing Relena so incredibly happy, he knew he'd do it all over again. "You have something else, too. Stay here," he told her and rose to his feet in a fluid moment honed in combat.

The puppy yipped when it saw him, and Heero had to smirk. From a sentimental gift to a fun one, he certainly had done himself proud. Taking the cage, he went back inside, and paused outside the big living room. "Close your eyes, love," he called out, "and keep them closed."

"Okay." Relena couldn't imagine any gift better than the one she'd just been given, but she wriggled in excitement. She heard Heero come in, heard him open something that sounded metallic, and nearly opened her eyes. Then when something cold nudged her hand, she jumped, her gentian orbs flying open. "Oh!"

The Chocolate Labrador puppy jumped on her, stretching to lick her face, causing Relena to laugh and scoop it up in her arms. It yipped, wiggling around and licking her wherever it could reach. "Oh, Heero, thank you!" she squealed while stretching out on the floor so the Lab could jump on her.

"You're welcome," Heero said, kneeling on one knee next to her. "I'm glad you like him." He reached to pat the puppy's back.

"Does he have a name?" she asked, giggling as the little furball began attacking Heero's hand.

"No, not yet. That's your department. And I have all his supplies out in the Jeep. Sally's had him the last couple of days," he told her, rubbing the pup's head and fending off its teeth.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it. Come on. You have one more present, too," Relena said and pushed herself up, hanging onto the newest member of their family tightly. Heero frowned and stood up.

"Love, you didn't have to—"

"I know." She went to the mudroom and pulled her hiking boots and jacket on, reaching inside to make sure the keys were there. Heero followed her lead, curious but trying not to act anxious. They trudged through the snow out to the big barn and Heero let her go inside first, his curiosity peaking as he reached to flip the lights on.

The sleek, beautiful orange-and-black Firecat sat in the middle of the floor, almost begging to be ridden. Heero stood in shocked silence for several moments before wrapping his arms around his wife and plunging her into a deep kiss that would have knocked her off-balance but for his steely arms supporting her.

Backing off for air, Heero shook his head. "You are amazing, sweetheart. The equipment was enough, really," he said, his dark blue eyes caressing her face. Relena smiled and gave her new puppy a light squeeze.

"What fun is all that without a sled, handsome?" She took the keys from her pocket and handed them to him. "Here, darling." Heero took them and strode over to the high-performance machine, swinging one long leg over and straddling the seat. The Firecat growled into life with a simple twist of the key, and Heero's grin lit the barn. He fed the Cat some throttle and the deep growl became vicious snarl, and he laughed, pleased with the sound. Trowa's Skidoo was going to be eating serious ice crystals this year behind the Arctic Cat.

"Thank you, so much, koibito," Heero said after shutting down the Firecat. "I can't wait to ride it." He kissed her again, his mouth warm and giving and in complete control. Relena felt herself weakening under the passionate onslaught and slowly eased away, smiling up at him.

"You're welcome, sweetie. And thank you, too. I know you'll never tell me how you found the necklace, but thank you, so much," she said and gave him a one-armed hug around the waist. The puppy barked and squirmed, and she laughed, setting him down on the floor. He ran in circles and then sniffed at the snowmobile, growling playfully at it. Relena knew she'd have to come up with a great name, and wanted to base it on the pup's personality.

Heero watched as his wife got down on the barn floor and rolled around with the Lab, and realized he couldn't possibly be any happier than he was right now. He wanted to take the Cat out for a run, but was very reluctant to leave Relena, even though he knew she wouldn't mind. She now had someone else to keep her company.

Ten minutes later the young married couple and their new addition went back to the house to relax and hang out. To anyone who might have observed them, Heero and Relena Yuy seemed no different than any other young couple, and they would have wanted to be seen that way. But they were not ordinary, not by any severe stretching of the word. That they were happy now was the result of years of hard work – working on their relationship that had begun when a young, impressionable girl had found an already battle-hardened, bitter young man washed up on a lonely beach.

They had faced down many enemies together, he always protecting her as she protected the earth and its colonies, both of them fighting for peace. That they were now together, content, happy, and safe, was by no means a small feat. The ordinary life they so loved had only come from sweat, blood, and thousands of tears, and that hardened soldier learning to care. And yet, that one word, _ordinary_, was the one they would choose to describe themselves. It was who they were. It was who they had honestly always been.

And in this holiday time, they were gloriously happy to have the life they now lived, together. After all, 'tis the season for such feelings and emotions.

**GUNDAM WING**

A/N: And so it comes to an end, but it never really ends for them, does it? Thank you for all your support and reviews and hits. I very much enjoyed writing this little holiday tale. And to Desert Fox, I am going to open up a forum on the GW part of the site called "The Case for Heero and Relena," where you will find my defense of one of my beloved anime couples. Thanks again, to everyone. RL2


End file.
